Where Are You Now
by Teepot
Summary: FINISHED! Jack's dealt with the truth. See how he and Evie fare...
1. Prologue

Heya newsie fans! This is my first story so excuse all the cheesy mushy stuff. I'm just learning how this whole fanfiction.net-uploading-until-two-in-the-morning-and-screaming-when-your-computer-crashes' thing works. So enjoy...hopefully...and review!   
  
Prologue  
There was something about Central Park that reminded Evie of her grandfather's farm in upstate New York. The memories were vague though because she hadn't visited the place since she was five. It had been around that time when Papa was promoted and the Cummings had been labeled new money among the world of high society folk. Suddenly, farms weren't appropriate anymore.   
Mr. Winthrop apparently hadn't been told the rules and as he led the three Cummings through the park Evie decided to give him another chance. Initially she'd thought him a fool for believing Papa's lie about why the Cummings had decided to visit New York that summer. A family man as much as he was a businessman, Mr. Winthrop had been instantly impressed by Papa's decision to extend his business trip to a weeklong family vacation. Evie knew better, having been locked safely inside of the savvy hotel for the past four days, but remained silent walking hand in hand with her younger brother Brody and hoping that the tour would last the whole afternoon. She had been yearning for some fresh air.  
Mr. Winthrop led the way followed by Papa and his ridiculous walking stick. Evie dragged Brody along, letting him linger in certain spots. She'd stopped trying to listen to Mr. Winthrop's random explanations of what plant this was and what insect that was, deciding to enjoy the scenery in her own way and focus on her footing. As the group came to a clearing, Evie cringed at the sound of fabric ripping. She turned around slowly, so that no more damage was done and saw the foot long piece of material that had been ripped from the bottom of her dress. It was a ridiculous dress and she'd fought having to wear it that morning. Evie hated it because it was made of scratchy material, too hot for a summer dress and not appropriate for trekking through Central Park in. Mama hated it because it had been a hand me down from Mrs. Winthrop's eldest daughter. The Cummings no longer needed hand me downs and it was an insult for Mrs. Winthrop to even offer. But she had been forced to wear it, because no matter how rude and patronizing Mrs. Winthrop acted towards her family, Mama refused to let Evie stoop to the level of Mrs. Winthrop.   
Evie recovered from her pause and moved to catch up with the rest of the group. The clearing they now stopped in was not where they had left Mama and the carriage. Instead of the line of parked carriages along the side of the road and the small bustle of the brave upper crust moving around the grass there was an open baseball field, occupied by a large group of boys. Mr. Winthrop called them and Evie remembered the word as referring to the boys who had tried to sell them newspaper earlier.   
Now the group seemed to be involved in a heated baseball game. The four outsiders stood in what Evie would have known was the outfield if she'd ever been taught the marvelous American pastime. Mr. Winthrop and Papa lighted cigars they'd hid in their suit coats and began to talk business while Evie and Brody were allowed a little more room to wander. Watching the game intently, Brody was ready for the long fly ball that rolled into the woods a little ways away. Casting a glance at his father and realizing he had been forgotten for the moment, the boy rushed into the woods to fetch the ball. As the batter rounded the bases, the newsies waited as patiently as they could for their only baseball to be returned. Evie settled on the ground and focused on the spider crawling on her shoelace. It was quite an ugly creature and one she enjoyed teasing, easily loosing her sense of time in the exercise. She let her victim go when the yelling newsies began to distract her. Close enough to hear actual conversations, Evie listened to one of the boys yelling to a group closer to the woods.   
Hey Jack, go on and check for the ball would ya. That kids been takin' his sweet time and we have ta finish before suppa! One boy separated from the group and ran into the same woods Brody had ventured into earlier.   
Having no type of watch, Evie turned to her father to ask what time it was and how long Brody had been gone. With Mr. Winthrop's back to her, she caught her father's eye and began to ask her question. But she was silenced with a look that informed her important information was being discussed at the moment. She sighed and rerouted herself in the direction of the woods. Slowly, thoughts began to enter her head. Maybe Brody had gotten sidetracked by a squirrel, or had merely wandered too far and couldn't find the ball. She entered the woods slowly, picking up the edge of her dress so that no more of it caught on the branches and slowed her down. There was an obvious path and so she followed the footsteps leisurely until she heard a strange noise. It sounded as if someone were hitting one of the large surrounding trees with a stick.   
Suddenly the thoughts racing through her head became slightly more frightened. Maybe Brody had fallen and twisted his ankle, maybe he was lost. She moved through the trees quicker, using her hands to bat at the branches. She stopped when she heard the strange sound again and moved behind the closest tree. Peering around the edge she gasped at the site of a grown man striking a boy with what seemed to be a fallen tree branch. The same horrible sound was heard and she almost cried out loud. The boy was too old to be Brody and her eyes searched the surrounding area for her brother. There, on the furthest side of the small clearing from where Evie was standing, was a frightened looking Brody, blood dripping from a cut above his eye.   
The attacker cried in pain, drawing Evie's attention again. The boy had managed to grab a rock, smashing it into the man's skull. The two moved in a disoriented manner, grabbing at body parts and wrestling with their weapons. Evie recognized the boy as Jack, the newsie who had been sent to look for the baseball when Brody had not returned with it. Now Jack seemed to be defending Brody, striking the attacked in the stomach when he tried to reach for Brody and flee.  
Breathing heavily, Evie turned and moved as quickly through the woods as she could, hoping that this Jack could detain the man until Papa and Mr. Winthrop could help. She reentered the clearing and screamed for her father, drawing the attention of the group of boys playing baseball. Papa and Mr. Winthrop came running and so did some of the boys. Mr. Cummings ordered when Evie began to follow the group into the woods. Stay here.  
Evie did as she was told, looking around wildly for anyone else who could help. Frantically, she grabbed at the nearest newsie. Please, go get the police. The boy nodded, agreeing with her quick thinking and ran in the opposite direction. Many spectators began to stop and watch the scene as one boy exited the woods, yelling to his friends that Jack was in trouble. Soon the police arrived, and among the commotion, Evie slipped back into the woods. She reached the clearing and hurried to where Papa and Mr. Winthrop were crowded around Brody. Looking up she noticed the attacker hopelessly trying to escape the group of newsies and police that were chasing him. And standing all alone, watching the figure disappear through the woods was Jack.  
Amongst all the chaos it struck Evie as odd that he would stand so still. But as she watched him turn she noticed how pale his face was, how battered he looked, and most importantly, how much blood seemed to be on his clothes, face and hands. He slowly began to fall and Evie rushed to his side, sinking to the earth as the dead weight of him became too much. She maneuvered her body so that his torso and shoulders were leaning up against her chest. One arm around the back of him, she tried to get his attention but his eyes refused to stay open all the way. He slipped further towards the ground so that his shoulder and head rest into her lap. Please Jack, she whispered, scanning his face for even the slightest sign of life, You'll be alright. He seemed to smile then and relax against her, his head becoming totally limp and his eyes closing.   
Evie cried, cradling her brother's hero in her arms, this boy is hurt too.  



	2. Poifect!

AN:I know this was posted before, but I reread it and found some spots that needed some changing. Also, hopefully more people will read and review if I post a litlte more slowly. So, I'm working on the other chapters also.  
  
Miracle: I love your new story. So creative! Hopefully we can work on my next one soon!   
  
Disclaimer: Yea, don't own newsies, Disney does. They'll hurt me if I say otherwise. Also, don't steal people! It's not nice...  
  
Chapter 1  
The chaos from the last two weeks since the incident had finally settled and Jack was relieved for the normalcy that came with the everyday routine of selling papers. News of his rescue had spread throughout the lower class neighborhood sparking groups of people to randomly shake his hand and ask for his signature. There had even been an article about him in the paper. Apparently the attacker had been wanted by New York City police for quite some time and had been hiding out in the Park for several days. The hype didn't faze Jack and he found it odd to hawk a headline about himself.  
Most people just wanted to hear his side of the story but in all honesty Jack didn't remember much of the fight. The doctors said that it was a result from all the blood he'd lost. So Jack let Race and Skittery do the story telling. They'd been with him that day and had witnessed the whole ordeal. Skittery knew how to make the crowds gasp at the right moments and Race made them all laugh with his little side comments. Jack sat back and listened, distancing himself from all the attention that he would have normally welcomed. In fact, his friends had begun to notice the sudden mood shift in Jack, blaming it on his recovery.  
Jack did remember one thing from that day, one part of the story that Skittery never included in his version. It was of two penetrating brown eyes completed with a soothing voice. Jack had replayed the scene in his mind thousands of times and couldn't understand what the voice was saying but understood that it was comforting words. The image seemed to be the main focus of Jack's daydreams as of late and was the cause of why he had become so withdrawn. Listening to the stories from his friends Jack had determined that the eyes belonged to the sister of the boy he'd saved. Race claimed that she had been the one to call for help and had also fretted over Jack after he'd collapsed. And as Jack had suspected, her family had paid for his four day stay in the hospital, the pain killers given to him on release from the hospital and the new clothes to replace the shirt and pants that had been ruined during the fight.   
Obviously this girl was grateful that Jack had saved her brother. But Jack couldn't help but remember those eyes and imagine that her compassion resulted from somewhere deeper within her. He wanted to meet her, to thank her for her kindness, to simply know her name. But the doctors said she'd returned to Boston with her family a day after the incident. She had visited him in the hospital but no more information had been given to the curious Jack.   
She was what haunted him, made him lose his train of thought every now and then. When he had been healthy enough to resume selling, he'd watch every girl who passed him, searching for a pair of eyes that matched the image in his mind. The other newsies found his behavior strange. They teased him for getting his hopes up. Why would a rich thing like her want to hang with a bum like you, Kelly? they'd snicker. Find her and see if she has that cowboy hat of yours. No one believed that he would be able to find her, which made Jack even more determined to succeed.  
He figured in his mind that the most logical thing would be to return to the scene of the crime. Selling in Central Park and in the surrounding upper class areas was risky. The police didn't encourage the presence of the boys in the nicer areas. But that was the only way Jack could think of finding his mystery girl. The papers had covered the rescue so intensely that news must have spread among the circle of high society folk. While selling he could casually ask if they knew of the family that had been involved. As far as he was concerned, his plan would work.  
It had to, and he'd keep on looking until it did.   
  
please don't jump on your bed like that. Your mother, she'll be very upset if you fall off again. Frustrated, Maggie turned as someone entered the room. Ah, Miss Evie. Please get your brother into his bed as opposed to bouncing _on_ it. You're the only one who can get him to sleep!  
Evie smiled at the frazzled maidservant before turning to her brother. Evie, look! I'm a cowboy! Just like Jack. The cowboy hat on Brody's head was much too large but the boy didn't seem to mind as it slipped over his face.   
Pulling on Brody's leg so that he fell to the mattress with one final bounce, Evie fixed the new beloved cowboy hat on the bedpost. Right, just like Jack. In fact, I think you and Jack need to go for a ride. Do you know where you can meet him?  
In my dreams! Maggie shook her head at the childhood fantasy, watching as Evie slid next to her brother on the bed.  
Right, but to dream you have to be really still, close your eyes Brody followed his sister's instructions, pulling the covers up to his chin and squeezing his eyes shut. You have to relax and think of Jack, sitting atop the horse. Can you see him? The boy nodded silently, already starting to doze. Perfect. Sweet dreams. Evie placed a gentle kiss on her brother's baby soft forehead. Tell Jack I said hello.   
She exited the room with Maggie silently, secretively taking the cowboy hat with her and looking back on Brody one more time. _Be a good boy Brody, listen to Mama and don't forget that your big sister loves you very much_. She hid the hat behind her back as Maggie began to speak. You and little Brody can't get enough of this Jack fellow can you Miss Evie. I wish I had been able to meet the lad.  
Evie sighed, moving down the hall towards her room so that she too could dream of Jack. Maggie, you would have loved him. He was so brave and I wish he would have woken before I had left the hospital.  
The two stopped in front of Evie's room. How is it Miss that you know so much about this boy if you didn't say more than two words to him?  
Maggie! I saw him fight that horrible man and when he collapsed I was there holding him. He smiled at me then, right before he lost all consciousness. And then, when I was in the hospital room, he squeezed my hand when I was speaking with him. As if he could hear what I was telling him. I wonder sometimes what he is doing at that moment. Where in New York he is  
Miss Evie, Maggie began, opening the door to the bedroom, your imagination is much to rosy and romantic. This boy is probably  
Oh, don't say it Maggie. Let me have this little dream for myself. She kissed Maggie's cheek quickly before ducking into her room. The door shut silently and Evie pulled a nightgown over the dress she was wearing. Slipping into her bed she checked under her mattress, making sure her small sac was still there and adding the cowboy hat to the pile. Finding it right where she had packed it earlier that day, she pretended to sleep so that when her parents came to check on her they thought she was fast asleep, unaware of what her plan was for the rest of the night.   
It was past midnight when she finally had the nerve to slip silently from her room and out the front door. Running around to the stables in back she hoped Rudy would still be waiting where she'd asked him to be. Sure enough the boy was leaning up against the large oak tree, the reins to Clover in his hand. He had dozed off and woke up startled when she nudged him.   
Miss Evie! I didn't think you were going to come. Now please, why is it that you asked me to meet you here?   
She pushed her sac into his hands and mounted Clover. Rudy, it is best that you know nothing. That way, when Papa questions you, you can answer him honestly. She reached for her bag and the dumbfounded young man handed it to her.  
He scratched at his head. But Miss Evie, where are you going on such a night. She turned the horse around, facing the road that would lead her around the back of her house and eventually meet up with the road that ran parallel to the train tracks.   
she whispered, her heart panicking at how much time she had wasted already. Go back to sleep. I know what I'm doing. Before the boy could protest she cantered off, Clover feeling her anxiety and moving freely. If she kept at this pace, she'd reach the train depot early the next morning and be in New York late that night. She was confident that that was as much of a head start as she needed. Papa wouldn't know where to look for her.   
The ride was silent and if she hadn't been escaping she would have enjoyed the cool summer breeze. Her thoughts drifted as she moved further and further away from the only home she'd known. She focused on her dream of New York and her dream of Jack. Her plan was simple—find that boy and see if he was truly the man she'd built him up to be in her mind. There was a large risk of disappointment and a greater risk of losing herself amongst the trash of New York City. But being locked up for seventeen years had caused her nerves to bubble to the point where she felt forced to do something drastic. This was as drastic as she could hope for. And the reward, as unlikely as it was, would be worth it.   
As it happened, she made it to the station earlier than she expected. She refreshed Clover at a tying post before moving on to her next line of business. She found a boy resting a few yards away, his face dirty and shoes worn. Excuse me, the boy eyed her warily before jumping to his feet and patting his dusty clothes. Do you know where Hunter County is? The boy nodded silently. I need you to deliver this horse there, no questions asked. Here is the address. She handed him a scrap of paper. When you arrive, tell them Evie sent you and present them with this. She reached into the bottom of her bag and pulled out a silver breast pin with her initials on it. The boy fingered the jewelry before slipping it and the paper into his pocket. Evie continued, reaching for her coin purse. To assure that you do as I'm instructing, here is a good sum of money. You would not get this much for the pin and the horse if you sold it around here so I suggest you do as I ask. Can I trust you?   
Yes Miss, The boy spoke softly and reached for the reins. Evie passed them over and said good bye to Clover. The two began to walk away when Evie suddenly stopped them. Wait, how much would a hat like yours cost?   
About five pence, miss. The floppy hat atop his head reminded Evie of the kind that the newsies had worn. Inside her bag was Jack's cowboy hat but for some reason she needed the hat atop the boys sandy blonde hair.   
Listening to her instinct, she tossed him the money. Please, can I have it? Completely confused at this point the boy handed Evie his hat.   
Miss, I'll warn ya cause you'se been awful nice ta me. A lady of youra class shouldn' be walkin' round these paats by themselves. Having said his piece the boy turned and headed in the direction Evie had come.   
The train station was busier than Evie remembered it being but she fought against the nagging voice of her father that lived inside her head and bought the train ticket for New York. She could only afford the third class seats and the experience provided her with a glimpse of what life in New York would most likely be like. But this didn't falter her excitement as the prospect of her dream coming true became more and more real. She arrived in New York late that same day, tired, exhausted and feeling extremely dirty. She knew she had to find a place to sleep for the night and following a mother and her two children, Evie joined them in an abandoned train car on the South end of the station.   
She woke up surprisingly refreshed and gathering her bag, ventured out of the station into the busy surrounding streets. This view of New York City was drastically different from what she'd encountered only two weeks prior. Instead of the men dressed in fine suits and the mothers pushing their pampered children in carriages there were women with laundry baskets on their heads, men shouting in several different languages and children running in between the legs of the crowd. The sights, sounds and smells would have repulsed Papa but for Evie, her eyes couldn't capture the scene fast enough. She mingled through the crowd, buying a light breakfast and people watching until a voice knocked her out of her day dream.   
The voice belonged to a young boy standing on the corner edge, a newspaper in his hand. This reminded Evie of her ever-present task. She did not look forward to sleeping on the streets alone for another night so she began part two of her plan. She figured that the boy himself might not know Jack but the man who ran the distribution center might. She pushed through the crowd and stopped in front of the boy, politely refusing the paper he offered her. But when he realized she was not a customer, he turned his attention elsewhere. Please, where did you get that paper?  
The boy glanced at her quickly before yelling a headline again and selling a paper to another man. You want a pape lady, den dis hears the place ta get it. His accent was so strong; Evie listened intently and tried to understand what he was saying.  
No, I don't want a paper, but if you could tell me where you bought those papers I'd be much obliged. The boy turned then, her fancy words and proper English drawing his attention. He looked her up and down before giving her a look that she knew all to well. She placed the money in his outstretched hand. Will this cover your services?  
The boy tipped his hat smugly before pointing to a building across the street. Pleasure doin' business wit ya miss.  
Evie sighed and trudged across the street, scolding herself for not being more observant. She only had enough money to last for the next couple days and she couldn't be handing it out to people like that anymore. _That boy knew I wasn't from around here. Start acting tougher Evie. _Entering the distribution center she was prepared to wait in the long line of boys who were getting the afternoon edition of the paper. But she was quickly noticed by the boys and they separated in line letting her pass and curious as to why this girl was wandering around the distribution center. When she finally reached the front desk she flashed her sweetest smile at the craggy old man that stood between her and Jack Kelly.   
Good afternoon, sir. He simply grunted a response. I was wondering if you could tell me where Jack Kelly lives. The man gave her a look of great impatience.  
Neva hoid a dat name round dese parts. Now do ya want some papes or what?  
Evie stood her ground. Please sir, it's of great importance that I find  
He banged a set of newspapers on the counter in front of her, making her jump and pull her hands away from where she'd been resting them. How many papes Miss! His voice was gruff and frightening. Turning without another word, Evie gripped her bag of possessions tightly and moved backwards through the line easily as the boys stepped out of her way. They eyed her strangely, some snickering at her naiveté, others at her strange clothes. She knew her face was red and she was determined not to cry in front of the mean old man.   
Miss, miss, please wait She turned at the sound of a voice and saw a smaller boy pushing his way through the crowd. He stopped in front of her and removed his hat, a flop of hair covering one eye. Miss, I heard ya askin for a Jack Kelly back dere.  
Evie's eye light up. Yes, do you know where I can find him?  
The boy led her out of the distribution office and across the street to where there were fewer people around. Well no, he said slowly, eyeing her cautiously. He noticed her lips purse nervously so he continued quickly. I mean I'se heard of em but met im personally. Nah. But I know someone who does. He's real good friends with Jack. Evie could have kissed the boy at that point she was so happy.   
Please, can you bring me to him?   
the boy held out his arm, Evie's excitement rubbing off on him. It'll be a long walk though. I'se live in Brooklyn and normally I sell dere. Today I was just tryin some new techniques up hea on da Lower East Side. But in Brooklyn, dats where Spot is  
Who is Spot? Evie asked, walking at the same fast pace as the boy.   
Oh, he's da leada of da Brooklyn newsies. He and Jack are good pals. Tonight deres a meetin of all da Brooklyn newsies. Dats where we're goin so dat you can meet Spot. Evie nodded her head, trusting this boy who looked like an older version of her brother. By da way, da names Frankie.  
Evie, delighted to meet you Frankie. If possible the walk to Brooklyn was ten times more exciting than the streets surrounding the train station. Frankie pointed out all the different sections of Manhattan, telling her what types of people to avoid and what places the newsies frequented. Evie listened intently, asking question after question. She tried to avoid any questions Frankie had as to why she was looking for Jack in the first place. But she knew the boy had come to some conclusions about her, just by the way she spoke and the clothes she wore. By her reactions alone to all the city sights, it was obvious she wasn't a native.   
When they arrived at the lodging house, Frankie led her inside to where the meeting was being held. Never in her life had Evie been surrounded by so many boys. They were practically hanging from the ceiling, all listening intently to one boy who sat at the head of the pack. If she hadn't been so nervous, she would have been amazed by how organized the group of so called street rats seemed to be. Dat's Spot. Frankie whispered, pointing to the boy who was speaking at the moment.  
Okay, if deres nothin' else den wese can all head outta here. The boys nodded in agreement, ready to leave until Frankie raised himself above the rest.  
Wait! Spot I've got something. The boys groaned in protest.  
Spot peered into the crowd and nodded at Frankie. What is it Frankie? He motioned to the rest of the group. The rest of ya can leave.  
Pushing against the current of fleeing newsies, Frankie grabbed Evie's hand and pulled her to the front of the room. When the two stopped in front of Spot, it was obvious that the leader was surprised to see the girl standing there. He turned to Frankie. Franks, whos dis?  
Evie, nice to meet you Spot. Evie reached out her hand and as Spot shook it slowly, Frankie explained.  
She's lookin' for Jack. It told her you'se two are friends. The boy smiled triumphantly at Evie who nodded her head and watched Spot intently. He certainly wasn't as enthusiastic as she was but she continued, too close to her goal to quit now. I was wondering if you could bring me to him.  
I don't think so. Spot muttered after a moment's hesitation.   
Evie looked at Frankie nervously, then back to Spot. But you said you were friends with him. I-I don't understand what the problem is  
Spot tapped his walking stick on the floor and eyed Evie up and down. Well you see missy, I am good friends wit Jacky-boy. Best friends and dats precisely why I can't just lead you to him without knowin why.  
Evie's mind worked quickly and she understood where Spot was coming from. He was trying to protect his friend. Thinking what to do next, the two held the other's eye. Evie was the first to speak. If I tell you, will you let me meet him?  
Spot wasn't going to give anymore and Evie knew he was the only one she needed to woo to her side. If she wanted to see Jack she had to go through Spot.  
Okay. I met Jack two weeks ago when he saved my little brother in Central Park. I wanted to thank   
Spot's eyes had grown larger as Evie spoke and he nodded his head quickly. You'se dat goyl, huh? Evie looked confused but Spot continued, rushing into the next room and calling out behind him. Wait hea a minute. He shooed some newsies out of the room and motioned for Frankie and Evie to enter. Shut the door Franks.  
The three stood inside the side bunkroom, Frankie hopping onto one of the top bunks and Spot settling below. Evie stood, as if on trial, her hands hanging limp in front of her with her bag. She was waiting for Spot to begin; he had made their conversation secret for some reason so it was his duty to begin it again. So Jacky-boy was tellin da truth. He really does have a brown eyed guardian angel. It was Evie's turn to look confused as Spot laughed softly to himself. Jack's been thinkin of ya non stop fo two weeks. We'se all thought he was mad, talkin about dis rich goyl. But lookie hea, you'se standin' right in front o mine eyes.   
What do you mean Jack has been looking for me? Evie nervously fiddled with a stray string on her bag.   
Well, I mean. Not youse in particula. He don't know ya name but he said he remembas those big brown eyes of yours. Spot motioned for Evie to sit down on the bed opposite him. So whats your deal wid Jack. Why run away from a cushy life? I'se assumin you ran away   
Evie nodded her head and picked her words carefully. There was something about him. I—well, this cushy life you refer to isn't as lovely as you would imagine. And I couldn't stop thinking about what you all were doing here in New York. I wanted to meet him andI don't really know what else. It's hard to explain.   
Spot and Frankie just nodded their heads. Well, I can't just let ya walk up ta him. Evie began to protest, she'd up held her end of the bargain, but Spot stopped her by holding up his hand. How do ya think he'll react to da news? Why'se a goyl like you gonna give up riches ta be wit da low lifes? How do we know ya won't split in a couple of weeks? Jack ain't had good meetin's with you'se type. He'll be suspectin a catch if you seek him out.  
But I told you why I want to meet him and I couldn't go back even if I wanted to. Papa would never She got this distant look in her eyes then and Spot knew that she was genuinely interested in Jack. Her intentions were true.   
He sighed, racking his brain for some sort of plan. He liked the leverage he held in the situation. This girl would listen to what he had to say. Of course, he wanted Jack to be happy, and he'd make sure the two got together, but he'd have a little fun with it first. Okay, so dis is what we'se gonna do. Franks, go grab some of da extra clothes upstais. Pair of pants, a shirt, I think dere's a skoit up dere somewhere. Frankie slipped out of the room, his footsteps echoing above them. Spot faced Evie and watched her silently as she sat, back straight, hands folded politely in her lap. She held her head high, which was good, but she just oozed money and respectability. Her actions were refined, her speech too pretty, and her manners the opposite of what she'd find on the street. You wanna be wit Jack?   
She blushed, as Spot had expected she would. I don't think that's any of your business.  
'Corse it is. You'se a nice goyl so I'm gonna be nice and look out for you along wit Jack. How do ya know that Jack don't just see your money? I mean, he's my friend and all but let's be realistic.  
Evie clenched her jaw knowing that it was a possibility—that could be one of the many flaws in Jack's character but until she met him, she wouldn't let herself believe it. I doubt that.  
Frankie entered the room and threw the bundle of clothes at Spot. Yea well, we'se gonna make sure dat don't happen. Now change into dese. He separated out a pair of trousers, a buttoned shirt and undershirt. Evie handled the clothes idly, looking somewhat unsure. The final decision was the voice inside her head—her father would have spat on the clothes so she would wear them. We'll go ta see Jack tomorrow. I got some business in da city anyways. Instead of presentin ya as Miss high society herself, you'll be Evie from Boston, a distant relative to this hear Frankie. Dis way we can be sure dat Jacky-boy likes ya for you and not that large sum of cash you'se got in your pocket.  
Evie shook her head. Spot didn't understand that the only money she had would last only a couple more days. Sure, her family was well off but after her late night ride she'd never be let to step back onto the lawn of her family home. The boys left the room and let her change as she contemplated Spot's plan. How was he so sure that Jack would fall for her even without the knowledge of the connection they shared? It was the first time in her life that Evie had to fully rely on herself. She had to trust her own judgement.   
The boys entered when she called to them that she was ready. Getting up from the bed she nodded her head. Okay, you're right. I'm a little nervous that Jack won't give me the time of day if he doesn't know who I am but I'm trusting your judgement. She held Spot's glance, making sure that he understood the serious undertone in her words.  
Oh believe me, he'll go crazy over dat pretty little face of yours. He laughed to himself again, looking at her standing there in the baggy clothes. She looked like a regular street kid except for one last touch. Somethin's missin. He looked at Frankie who nodded in agreement.  
Evie fidgeted under the boys' stare. The clothes were definitely more comfortable than most of the dresses she squeezed herself into. But what could complete the look? Suddenly she remembered the Boston boy's cap and her gut instinct that had guided her to buy it. She rummaged through her bag and pulled out the hat. How about this? She held out the hat to Spot, who took it and placed it on her head. It was a little big but she stuffed her long hair underneath and it stayed up off her face.   
Spot smiled at the drastic change that had taken place before his eyes. Gone was the proper lady and in her place was an average looking newsgirl, hair sticking out from underneath a cap that was too big and too dusty for her delicate facial features.   
  
  
  



	3. Don’t go slanderin myse good name…

Chapter two! Chapter two! Time to review..Please. Really, that chant was so pathetic. Out of sympathy...  
  
Disclaimer: Much to everyone's dismay, the newsies and everything wonderful about them is owned by Disney. 'Nuff said.   
  
Chapter 2.   
  
The next morning the group that headed towards Manhattan consisted of Spot, Frankie, Evie and three other newsies who had been planning on selling in the city that day. Evie was dressed again in the clothes she'd been given by Spot and her cabby hat and she carried the others in her bag along with Jack's cowboy hat and a few possessions she'd taken from home. Sleeping on a mattress the night before had been refreshing and after the street lessons Spot had given her she'd been thankful for any amount of rest. As they neared the Manhattan Lodging House she stayed towards the back of the pack as Spot had instructed. Her nerves were making her scratch nervously at the back of her head, right where her hat ended. This was causing some troubles with how the cap sat on her head, often slipping it over her forehead and shading her eyes from viewing what was directly in front of her. Already she'd stepped on the back of Frankie's heels twice and when the group came to a halt she bumped into his back.   
She was caught off guard by Spot's voice.  
Jacky-boy, how's dat search of youis goin'? From where she crouched in the back, Evie watched Jack and Spot spit shake, a fascinating new greeting that she'd learned about the night before. Without answering Spot's teasing question, Jack motioned for the boy to sit next to him on the stoop. He looked so good to Evie, sitting there unaware of her watching eyes and smiling lazily. _Even better than I'd been picturing  
_Snubbing out his cigarette, Jack eyed Spot. What you'se doin hear in da city Spot?   
Spot fiddled with his cane, tapping it on the sidewalk and catching Frankie's eye. He nodded his head and the boy turned to Evie to grasp her hand. This was the signal they'd worked out to let her know when to move forward. Well, I'se got a fava ta ask of ya. Jack's silence told Spot to continue. A new goyl showed up yestaday and youse know I don't keep goyls wit me boys. Dey couldn't handle it. So, could ya spare an extra bunk for her? Frankie pulled Evie to the front of the group, her hat sliding over her forehead at the same time.   
Jack looked at the girl, noticing that she was staring intently at the ground and grasping Frankie's hand awfully tightly. he said after a minute. I don't sees why not.  
Spot clapped Jack on the back. Her names Teapot  
Evie actually, interjected Evie, sticking out her hand. Spot had joked with her that morning about calling her that on account of the fact that she'd asked if he'd had a teapot during breakfast. She glared at Spot for he knew she hadn't taken to the name. Spot's just being fresh.   
Come now Evie, don't go slanderin myse good name   
Dese guys already know youse a lyin sack of shit, Conlon. Why go on tryin ta hide it. Evie flashed Spot a smile that only he saw as she tried out the accent he'd taught her the night before.  
Laughing and shaking Evie's hand firmly, Jack nodded his head. Oh yea, she's gonna fit in poifect here. He focused on Evie for the first time and as he spoke to her she looked up shyly from underneath the visor of her cap. Their eyes locked and he faltered then, holding her hand longer than normal. Wait—have I seen ya befo? Youse look familiar   
Frantically, Evie glanced between Frankie and Spot, the look on the latter telling her to stick with the plan. No, no. I just got hea yestaday.   
Jack shrugged off the strong sense of de ja vu and motioned to another newsie that was seated on the steps behind him. Mush'll show ya wheres da goyls stay. Some of em should be up dere now. Evie nodded and turned to say her good byes to Frankie and the other newsies. It had been arranged the night before that Spot and Frankie would stop by in a week, just to check up on her. Evie and Frankie embraced quickly before Evie skipped up the steps, kissing Spot on the cheek and whispering in his ear as she passed. All the boys thought her behavior to be out of the ordinary and Jack was the first to speak of it. Where did ya find dat goyl Spot?  
Pushing off the steps and taking back the papers Frankie had been holding for him, Spot turned to face Jack. I'se was lucky enough dat she found me Jacky-boy. Now, shes a special one, watch out fo her okay. She ain't use ta city life yet. Jack nodded, not quite sure what he had gotten himself into and watched as Spot and his group moved out into the streets.  
Upstairs, Evie and Mush had stopped in front of a closed door on the third floor. Mush knocked before turning to face Evie. He had a pleasant smile on his face that made her instantly relaxed. Always knock, he joked, dat's whats I'se loined from livin wid goyls.  
A chorus of voices came from behind the door and he pushed it open slowly with one hand, his other shielding his eyes. Youse decent? He asked, peering out from behind his separated fingers when the girls laughed at him.   
Coise, whys else would we tell ya ta come in. Replied a girl on the far end of the room. She was holding up a dress in front of her and looking in a full-length mirror, some of the other girls in the room watching as she did so. In the rest of the room there was a row of bunk beds on the right side and a door on the left that opened into a wash room. Compared to the number of boys that had been at the Brooklyn lodging house and the number she'd seen briefly on the floors below, Evie realized that the girls were vastly outnumbered. There were only ten or twelve girls lounging around the room, all looking content with the fact.  
Mush pulled Evie in after him. Wese got a newbie goyls, so be nice.  
A brunette jumped up from her cross-legged position on the floor and walked over to the two. She was shorter than Evie, with cropped brown hair and a face that reminded Evie of Maggie's: round and inviting. Wese always nice Mush. She turned to Evie and stuck out a small hand. Names Charlie.  
Evie shook her hand firmly and mimicked the pronunciation she'd heard on the streets of Boston so many times. Nice ta meet ya Chaalie, the names Evie.  
Mush clapped his hands together and slowly back out of the room. Now dats you'se all set, I'se gonna get back wid Jack and da odda boys. We'se sellin close today so see youse goyls at Tibby's. The small group waved good bye as Mush slipped out the door, graciously closing it behind him.   
You got dat boy taught well. Evie laughed. Charlie nodded and motioned for Evie to enter further into the room.   
Charlie bounced on a bottom bunk. When more goyls started lodgin hea, I had some rules set. Just in case. Evie nodded in understanding. You'se can have dis bunk, she knocked on the top mattress. I sleep down hea, and da otha goyls rotate every now and den. Just hang youa stuff on da posts, we all got nottin so we don't steal.  
Evie began to lie out her clothes, making sure that the cowboy hat remained hidden inside. She hadn't even shown Spot it yet and she was waiting until the right moment for it to be revealed. Laying out the dress she'd worn from home, a smaller girl on the next bunk gasped. Woud ya look at dat. She handled the dress with her long thin fingers, gingerly lifting it up to her frame. Where'd ya get sometin dis perty? Her reaction surprised Evie. That dress had been the plainest one she'd owned.  
By this time a small cluster of girls had formed a circle around Evie and her dress. Quickly she thought of a little fib. My motha use to woik fo a seamstress. Last Christmas she got the left ova material and made me dat dress.   
Gosh its perty, ain't it Charlie?   
She probably stole it The girl who'd been looking in the mirror earlier glared at Evie and the attention she was getting from the rest of the girls. Evie was too stunned by the girl's rude behavior to say anything.  
To everyone's surprise, Charlie came to her rescue. Ah Diamond, use just jealous cause you'd love ta have sometin dis nice fo your date tanight, wouldn't yea.   
You can wear it if you'd like. Evie said tentatively, trying to show some kindness to the girl.   
Instead of declining politely, the girl turned back to her mirror. I'se don't take charity, especially from da new goyl. With that she left, her shoes clicking down the stairs as she went. A small group of girls followed her so that only five girls and Evie remained. Falling with a sigh On the bunk, Evie held her head in her hands. Meeting all these new people was tiring and unnerving. On top of that she was nervous about how successful Spot's plan was going to be. Already she missed Frankie, and if she admitted it to herself, Brody, Mama and Maggie.  
Noticing her distress, Charlie sat next to Evie. Don't worry youself ova Diamond, she's always like dis wit da new goyls. New competition or sometin. Evie's smile was shaky but it was obvious that she appreciated Charlie's attempt. Now dat Miss Sunshine has left, you'se can meet da rest of da goyls. Dis here's Teeni, Evie smiled at the girl who was still holding her dress. And den deres Basil, Jazz, and MJ  
Hey, what about me! A girl no older than four rolled off of where she'd been watching on Evie's new bunk. She landed with a thud before dusting off her dirty dress and standing in front of the other girls. Her eyes were the strongest blue Evie had ever seen and set against her smudged cheeks they radiated.  
And dis is Annie. Charlie pulled the little girl onto her lap. Me and her been here da longest. Jack found dis little one about a year ago, curled up in a dumpsta. Momma had left her and everytin. Used to hearing about her own tragic story, Annie skipped across the room to find some of her makeshift toys. I'se takin ta rasin her, wit help from da otha goyls of couse. And Jack.  
Evie sat amazed at a side of Jack she'd never imagined. Wow, Jack sure is the saving type huh. First Annie and then that little boy in Central Pak.   
Hey, how'd youse hea about dat? Jazz asked.   
Catching her slip, Evie once again had to think of a quick excuse. Well, it was covad in da Boston pape. And Spot told me about it when he said I was ta be stayin' with Jack Kelly's newsies. I neededa couple references.  
Charlie moved off the bunk, pulling her hair up into a knot. Okay goyls, lets get goin. Evie, you stay wit me, okay. The girls rummaged around in the washroom, returning with mops, buckets and brooms. Some had squares of fabric tied in their hair and all kept their feet bare. Todays Thusday, so dat means wese cleanin instead of sellin, part of da deal I made wit Kloppman to let goyls stay hea. My goyls and Diamonds' switch off every week, Charlie explained, tossing Evie a ribbon. Tie up dat pretty red hair wit dis and wese can get stated. Evie did as she was told, secretly happy that she had been excepted into Charlie's group.   
That day Evie helped clean the whole lodging house, making up for the last seventeen years where she hadn't lifted one refined finger. When Charlie finally called the girls to get ready for dinner, Evie was exhausted and sweaty but smiling. Over the course of the day she'd been able to get to know all of the girls better. Meeting up with Charlie in the washroom, she ventured into a conversation that had been nagging at the back of her mind all day.   
So, how'd you end up sellin papes? The two girls stood side by side at the mirrors, rubbing at their faces with towels.  
Charlie shrugged. Me and Skittery came hea about seven yeas ago. Have you met Skittery yet? Both girls grabbed clean towels and Evie shook her head no. Our parents were close but mines died when I was about ten so I stayed with Skittery's family. We lived in da country, bout two hours up noth. Real nice place. But dere were too many mouths ta feed so one day we'se put in a carriage, brought to da city and left hea. Evie couldn't hide her shocked expression. We had each otha and loined quick. Da newsies coitainly attract da sewer kids. I remeba watchin a couple of dem one day. We knew wese could do sometin like dat.  
Was it hard? Bein da only goil and all?   
Not really. I was such a tomboy. And Skittery was always dere. He didn't let nothin happen ta me. Still doesn't.  
Evie sighed. Sounds nice. Having someone that close.  
Yeah, he's my broda. Always will be. The girls moved into the other room, washed, changed and ready to go. They sat on Evie's bunk as they waited. So, what bout youse. Why'd you decide ta come to da city?  
Opportunity I guess. I mean, you can lose youself hear easier than other places. Back home— Evie was silent for a moment, trying to think of an expanded version of Spot's cousin from Boston' routine.   
Charlie took this as a sign of discomfort and patted Evie's back. Hey, don't fret bout it. Foget dat I asked.  
Grateful, Evie jumped down from the top bunk and followed the other girls out of the room. They were meeting the other newsies at Tibby's, a restaurant that Charlie said was a regular newsie hang out. They arrived to find most of the boys there, along with Diamond and her girls secluded in the back corner. Charlie had explained earlier that unlike herself, Diamond didn't mix well with the other newsies and she kept mostly to the girls in her group.   
Nervous about meeting a new group of people, not to mention boys-a species Evie did not have much contact with outside of her father and Brody- Evie stayed near Charlie. Heya boys! Her new friend called, pushing one boy with an eye patch further into the bunk. The group returned the greeting and smiled at their surrogate sister. Evie noticed Mush a couple seats down but couldn't find Jack among the crowd. She tried not to let this get her hopes down. Charlie called, motioning to the open seat across from her. Sit down,  
You don't mind, do you? Evie asked, politely addressing the boy who was already occupying part of the booth. The boy smiled and patted the seat. He had a pleasant smile and crazy brown hair. His shirt was unbuttoned to reveal a pink colored undershirt and he smelled of sun. I'm Evie.  
I'se hoid. He shook her hand. I'm Skittery.  
Evie smiled in recognition. I've heard of you too.  
Skittery smiled at Charlie from across the table. Lies, she tells all lies bout me. He smiled and ducked quickly behind Evie as Charlie threw a balled up napkin at him. After it was thrown back and forth a couple more times, Evie was introduced to everyone else. It was overwhelming and as she sat watching everyone interact, her cheeks were flushed with happiness.   
After ordering food, Evie fell into an easy conversation with Kid Blink, Skittery, Charlie, and Racetrack, who had pulled up an extra chair at the end of the table. Evie had seen him with Jack earlier in the day and was glad that he had joined the group—she had some research to do on the absent leader. So Evie, the smooth talking brunette began, how'd youse end up in da newspapa professin? He was lighting a cigar that reminded Evie suddenly of her father's study. It had been connected to the library where she'd spent plenty of hours losing herself in the stories of other adventurers. That smell had leaked out from underneath the heavy wooden doors that separated Evie from the one person who was supposed to love her unconditionally. The flashback brought a far away look to her eyes and again Charlie jumped to her rescue.   
It's too soon Race, ya know how it is wit newbies. The newsies nodded in understanding. They all had their own stories and had all gone through the same deal that they imagined Evie going through. Over the years they'd learned that everyone dealt with loss in their own way.   
The conversation quickly switched to a lighter note as a pickle smacked Skittery in the cheek. After a light food battle it was confirmed that the condiment had been thrown by Specs from the other side of the restaurant during a makeshift contest between him and another boy named Dutchy.   
As Skittery dealt with the two, Evie turned to Racetrack who was still puffing on his cigar. she tried to sound as casual as possible but figured that her racing heart was giving her away. Is Jack still selling? Or does he go someplace else for supper? She found it hard to stick with her accent all the time, especially when she became distracted with all the new information she had to remember and all the lies she had to keep track.   
Nah, he finished eoily taday but stayed around Central Park, just in case, ya know. Realizing that in fact Evie had no idea what he meant, Racetrack explained. He sells around dere now, lookin fo dat goyl of his. Da one from da accident. Did Charlie or Spot tell ya about dat?   
Evie nodded her head to acknowledge her understanding and by this point, Charlie and Kid Blink had joined the conversation. He's like, obsessed or sometin. Blink said between a mouthful of his sandwich.   
He'll be back late tanight cause its nice out. Da rich folks will want to stroll around da Park befo goin back to dere mansions. Racetrack snubbed out his cigar and placed it in his pocket for later. While us on da odda hand, should head back to da lodgin house cause I gots a poka game ta win.   
The restaurant practically erupted at the mention of poker and a large group filed out into the streets, lazily making their way back to the lodging house. It turned out to be more like a tournament of sorts and exhausted from the day's activities, Evie turned in early, falling asleep to the light breathing of Annie in the next bunk over.   
  
  
  



	4. I’m looking fo a goil I’se met

  
Disclaimer: Same ol, same ol...the newsies will be forever out of my grasp because of Disney. Oh, I wouldn warn about stealing but who cares, no one's reading so I'm all set. Hehe...eh, bitterness, does a body good.   
  
Chapter 3   
  
A week later and Evie couldn't list all the new things she'd seen in the city. Finally she was experiencing what she'd wanted her whole life: independence and friendship. Learning how to sell papes had been a challenge she'd tackled full force, surprising the other newsies at her enthusiasm. She'd started out shaky, but her mind was quick in coming up with interestingly improved headlines and she knew how much charm played in the role of dealing with the public. She'd watched people for most of her life so she could read people easily, a skill that helped her when dealing with potential customers.   
She'd started out selling with Charlie, watching as the girl showed her different techniques but by the end of the week she'd ventured off with some of the other newsies. She'd even gone to the track with Race and lost miserably at the meager bet she'd placed. But when Race won his bet and called her his Lucky Charm' the lost pocket change was soon forgotten. She'd been accepted by the newsies easier than she'd expected. Charlie was a help and Evie was grateful for her companionship throughout the past seven days. The two girls had become fast friends and for the first time in her life Evie knew what it felt like to rely on someone else and be relied on in return.   
The only damper on her week was the fact that she hadn't seen much of Jack. He mostly sold in Central Park and late into the night. When he returned to the Lodging House he'd bury under his bed sheets, ignoring the questioning glances from the other newsies. She hadn't spoken to him since her first day and thinking about the failure of her plan was a stressful part of her week. When Spot and Frankie stopped by earlier that day she'd pulled Spot off to the side and told him about how distant Jack had been to everyone. Spot had taken note of it and seeing the anxiety in Evie's eyes had promised to talk to the fellow leader.   
Thoughts of Jack consumed Evie's mind as she sat atop the Manhattan Lodging House. Over the past week, she'd sat up there with Charlie and shared stories of their pasts, Evie always having to slightly change certain details. Slowly her thoughts wandered to her family, to Brody and Mama. She looked down at her scarred hands. Calluses we beginning to form and her skin was no longer a pasty white. Her father would have cursed at the sight of her hands. But running her palms along the sides of her face, Evie breathed in their warmth. They represented success, fulfillment.   
In her lap was one of the few possessions she'd taken from home, a journal that had been given to her for her sixteenth birthday, a year before. Already most of it was full of her neat handwriting. She'd started writing smaller and in the edges of the pages, making sure to capture each emotion she felt while in New York. Somewhere in the back of her mind she forced herself to put the experience down on paper, the fear of everything being ripped away from her fueling this force.   
Finished with her entry for the day she closed the small book and ran her fingers over the edges before turning towards the ladder. But there, blocking her exit was Jack. His climbing was awkward as he held the ladder with one hand and covered his eye with the other. He didn't see her until he slid over the ledge.   
Jack, what happened? Evie moved his hand slightly, examining the cut underneath. Oh, you're bleeding. She looked at her own hand and noticed the blood. And on your hands too. Stay here, let me get something to clean this up. She slid down the ladder quickly, a new skill Skittery had taught her a couple nights ago.   
Unable to protest, Jack sat on a couple empty crates, his head in his hand as he tried to control the throbbing headache that was attacking his temples. When Evie reappeared with some bandages and a bowl of water his mind got a little sidetracked. How'sd you climb up here wid that?  
Setting up her supplies on a crate opposite Jack, Evie brushed away his question. More importantly, how'd you get that cut? She kneeled in front of him and moved his hand to the side so that she could examine his cut. It wasn't that bad and most of the bleeding had stopped. Working gently with a moist towel she began to clean away all the dirt and dried blood that had formed on his forehead.   
Ah, dese rich kids jumped me in Central Park. Dey's been given me trouble all week. I shouda known betta. Jack winced slightly at the pressure that was applied to his head and avoided Evie's questioning glance.  
Well, by the looks a these knuckles, I'd say that you got them pretty good too.   
Jack smiled weakly and turned his wrist around twice. Yeah, youse could say that.  
The two remained in silence while Evie wrung out the towel and wetted it with clean water. Jack was focusing on the city skyline, too distracted with his thoughts to notice Evie watching him. She forced herself to make conversation. You always sell in Central Park? she asked, her voice sounding too loud as it interrupted the silence.  
Lately I have been. His voice was quieter and as he pulled himself away from the sky to focus now on the bandage Evie was unrolling he caught her gaze. The odda guys probably told you why though, huh?  
She shrugged and tried to sound nonchalant as she slowly wrapped the bandage around his head. Said you lookin for someone.  
  
She paused and tied the bandage securely. She wasn't really sure how many questions she should ask. While in reality she knew more about Jack's situation than he did she needed to play innocent and unaware. A friend?   
Jack watched her back as she reached for the towel and soaked it again. Obediently he gave up his damaged hand. Ya mean, none of da odda guys told ya?  
Bending her head so that he couldn't see her face, Evie picked her words carefully. Chalie said you'd been actin strange. And dey mentioned sometin about youse getting into a fight couple weeks ago. But dey don't wanna pry and I didn't ask any questions. She blew some fallen strands of hair out of her face and repositioned his hand.  
Against his tan and rugged skin, her hands seemed dainty and fragile. He realized, watching as she batted at the reappearing hair, that his headache wasn't as strong as it had been earlier. I'm looking fo a goil I'se met. He spoke slowly, and Evie knew he was watching her movements. She was at dat fight I was in. I-I didn't get ta tell her evertin dat I wantid to say.  
And you think you'll find her in Central Pak?   
Evie cursed herself for speaking before thinking. She was sure that she'd overstepped her boundaries with that last remark. Quickly, she turned around to where she had a dry towel waiting. Her back was facing him when he finally spoke. Yea, I hope so. See, she ain't like you and me. Her family's got money and I—really I have no idea what I'm gonna say when I find her slowly his voice trailed off, But I'se gonna find her.  
He sighed and with his free hand rubbed his face. He needed to shave. Does that sound crazy? I mean, I don even know what she looks like! Alls I got is dis image in my head, of dese big brown eyes. Race said dat she was the one to grab me when I fainted and dat she was da one to get help. I—well I—I don't know but His rambling stopped when he slammed his hand on the side of his crate.   
She fiddled with his fingers, cleaning in between and over every cut twice just to make the feeling of him last. she whispered. She risked a quick glance and found him with his eyes closed. She's one lucky gal. What you'a doin is wicked romantic and she'd have ta be crazy ta not wanna be which you. They sat in silence for a moment longer as Jack thought about her comment. The information that Evie was getting would be helpful when she and Spot considered phase two of their plan. She was surprised that Jack was telling her so much. He'd spoken to her more in ten minutes than he had in the last week. But a few more questions lingered in her mind and she wondered whether or not she should ask them. Finally she got up enough nerve and while wrapping Jack's hand slowly in gauze she asked, How is it Jack, that if you don't know what she looks like that you're gonna find her?  
He shrugged, chin resting in his hand. I dunno. I figure I'da ask around da odda rich folks. See if dey know her. I mean, dere are some obvious criteria—fancy clothes dat sota stuff. I figuya dat I'se been watchin people fo so long dat I can tell whedtha someones propa or not.  
Evie's mind moved quickly as she processed this information. She needed to speak to Spot and as she finished tying the bandage around Jack's hand her excitement caused her to rip the end too short. she mumbled, looking around quickly for something she could use to hold the gauze. She missed Jack's smirk at her innocent exclamation—he would have used a much fowler word in its place.   
Reaching behind her to the back of her neck, Evie quickly untied her ribbon that had been hopelessly holding back her curls. She secured it around Jack's palm but stopped when she realized what she'd done. Oh, I hope you don't mind, the red ribbon matched his bandanna but Evie didn't mention it.  
Jack noticed the ribbon and if any other person had even considered keeping it there he would have ripped the shinny thing off his hand as fast as possible. But for some reason, as he watched her tiny fingers tuck in the loose ends, he kept it there. It's fine, really. He ran his own fingers over the shiny material and realized that her little gift meant a lot. I mean, I'se da one dat should be apologizin. I don't see ya for days and den all of a sudden I just dump all dis stuff on ya. Not ta mention youse beenin a newbie.  
Evie smiled at how embarrassed he seemed. Don't worry youself. Charlie's been real nice ta me. So have the otha boys. You taught em well I'd say.  
Jack laughed for the first time in days and nodded his head. Yeah, dere good. Dey keep me on my toes, dat's fo suoah. Fixing the ribbon one last time, Evie smoothed her fingers over the gauze, a movement that caught Jack's attention as being surprisingly delicate. For the first time since they'd first met he looked into her eyes, shielded under the weight of long lashes and stopped. A strange kind of de ja vue flooded his senses in that brief moment that they held eyes. But before his mind could process the image further and connect it to what he'd been seeing in his dreams for the past four weeks, Annie came running towards them.  
The little girl's giggle was contagious and the two separated just in time for Jack to catch her in his arms and swing her around. He situated her on his hip, the bandaged hand hanging at his side. Evie smiled and turned to gather all the supplies she'd used to fix his scrapes. She noticed Charlie then, leaning against the ladder with a smirk on her face. Blushing a new shade of red, Evie tried to casually walk towards her friend.  
Did you just have a moment Charlie loved to tease; Evie had learned A moment wid Jack Kelly!? Evie tried to roll her eyes but only succeeded in turning a deeper shade of red. Do you know how many goils woud a kill ta be in youa shoes? Seriously, you gotta ting fo him?   
Chalie I Evie knew she couldn't lie anymore to her friend. She glanced over at Annie and Jack, the little girl now tracing her fingers over the bandages that Evie had recently tied. Can we talk somewhere?  
Any amount of joking Charlie had been ready to pour over Evie vanished when she saw her friend's nervous nail biting. she called. Can you watch Annie fo me? Evie and I got some goil stuff ta do.   
He nodded, not taking his concentration off of Annie as she teetered towards a pile of crates. Have fun, I'll see youse two tomorroah, okay? The two called back quick good byes. Oh and Evie, I'll get you anodda ribbon, to replace dis one.  
Evie stopped from where she had been climbing down the ladder. She could still see him, standing so that his profile was in view and she would have stayed there watching in a girlish state of awe if Charlie hadn't tugged on the hem of her skirt.   
When the two returned to the girls' bunkroom, Charlie pulled Evie to her bunk. Stay here. Without waiting for a reply she quickly checked the rest of the room to make sure it was vacant of any ears. Now, what's da matta wid you?  
Evie nervously twisted the extra bandage around her own wrist, distracting herself as she tried to find the right words and avoiding Charlie's gaze. She didn't know how her new friend would react to the news but it was a risk Evie was willing to take if it meant that she'd gain an ally in the end. I haven't been totally honest which ya  
Charlie somewhat used to her girls changing their stories to hide their past and wasn't very phased. What'ca mean? She asked, Are ya in trouble? Cause if you'se a runnin den we can hide ya here as long as ya need.  
No, no, no Evie interrupted. I'm not hiding from no one. My family, she slipped back into her normal accent. They're in Boston like I said but they don't know where I am. I ran awaynot because we were poor or in trouble. We actually have all the money we need Evie began to ramble as her mind bounced from one idea to the next. My father is the owner of this new electrical company and I have a maid, well had a maid and stables, a big house, clothesmore clothes than you could imagine. But I left causewell I— Charlie had sat down on the other bunk across from Evie, her eyes focused on the girl as she took a deep breath. I'm that girl. The one that Jack's looking for.  
Yea and I'se da president's daughta. Charlie fell back on the mattress and laughed. God Evie, I thought dat you'se were dyin or sometin. Now you'se lyin  
No, I'm not! Ask Spot! He knows Charlie sat up quickly at the mention of Spot and watched as Evie paced back in forth of her. I don't know how else I can convince you, but I knew all about the fight before I came here. Because I was there! My brother was the boy Jack saved and Race and Skittery, they were there playing baseball. My father and his business partner were there too, and that's whom I ran to for help. I saw Jack in the woods, I saw him fall and I was therehe smiled, he looked right at me a smiled before Evie ran her hands through her hair, tugging at the curls as she fell back onto the bunk. Believe me, please. Cause I need your help. I'm here because of Jack and now that I know he's looking for me tooShe sighed one last time, her cheeks flushed as Charlie sat stunned. I need your help because you're the first friend I've ever had that _can_ help.  
The two friends sat in silence, eyes on each other, each waiting for the person opposite to make a move. Charlie ended up being the first to speak and as she moved next to Evie she wrapped her distressed friend in a hug. I believe you. Evie released the breath she had been holding. Now come on, we'se got ta find Spot and have a little chat. Cause I'm gonna soak him so hard for trying ta play this on me. The two girls left the room in a hurry hoping to catch Spot at Tibby's before he returned to Brooklyn.  
But as the door to the bunkroom swung shut the door to the washroom swung open.   
  
  



	5. Skitta ray don smell like tuna…

  
Disclaimer: I'm running out of humorous disclaimers, I can't even make myself crack a smile. So yeah, Newsies=Disney, not me. Plagarism=bad, don't steal.   
  
Chapter 4  
  
The two figures in the back of Tibby's had been attempting to hide behind their menus for the past twenty minutes, leaning their heads close together so that they could whisper to one another. The waitress had interrupted them a few times and the menus had collapsed onto the floor once or twice but for the most part they were successful in concealing themselves from the growing population of newsies who were slowly flowing in for dinner.   
That is until Evie came barreling into the restaurant, holding above her head her sac and what seemed to be an envelope as she weaved between the tables. Spot! Charlie! I've been looking for you two all morning. She collapsed into the chair next to Charlie and if her entrance hadn't drawn enough attention already her graceful tumble onto the floor did. A group of newsies who had been eating at the front of the restaurant recognized the trio and began snickering to themselves.   
Jesus, goyl. Would ya keep it down. What's da big rush fo? Spot winced as she hit her head on the table bottom while standing up.  
Evie blew a misplaced curl out of her face before placing the letter down into front of Spot. Here's the letter. I got an envelope from Kloppman. Now I'se just gotta find a post office. Charlie moved next to Spot and read the letter over his shoulder. It was addressed to Maggie and explained Evie's disappearance and that she was safely living in New York City. The plan that the three had come up with the day Evie had spilled her story to Charlie was relatively simple: Evie would write a letter home to Maggie, requesting some of the nicer dresses she'd left behind. This plan was based on the information Evie had received from her discussion with Jack. The dresses, she'd explained to Spot and Charlie, would help as evidence when she needed to convince Jack of who she really was. And although Spot and Charlie weren't completely convinced, Evie was sure that Maggie would keep her secret from the Cummings.   
During the period of time that it would take for the dresses to reach her in New York, Evie was to stick with Spot's plan of wooing Jack, an aspect she was hesitant to try. But when she expressed her discomfort to Spot, he simply laughed at her. What are you so worried about?  
I don't—I mean, what am I supposed to do? Evie glanced between Spot and Charlie, the two with small smirks on their faces.   
Ya know, floit a little. Jack likes his goyls to show a liddle Spot's tone, along with his growing smirk, implied a little more than his word choice did.  
Evie looked mortified at the idea, making Charlie giggle to herself and elbow Spot before he could continue explaining how to seduce Jack Kelly. You make em sound so trashy. Evie, don't worry about it. Spot and I will put in a good woid for ya. And as long as you'se keep on getting Jack to look at ya the way he did dat night on da roof, den we'se all set.  
Spot nodded eagerly, you'se gotta get him ta notice ya. After dat, those eyes of you'se will do da talkin'. Promise.  
Hesitating momentarily, Evie folded and refolded the letter. Well, I was thinking that I'd give him a present. He'd certainly notice me then.   
A present? Dat's a too obvious it you askin' me.  
Charlie seemed to notice in her friend's expression something Spot hadn't, a secret that Evie had to be hiding, the extra card up her sleeve. What did ya have in mind? she asked. Reaching behind her to grab her sac, Evie slowly opened it to reveal Jack's cowboy hat.   
Holy, put dat ting away. Immediately, Spot snatched the sac away and hid it underneath the table. He looked around the restaurant to see if anyone else had noticed. Where'd youse get dat?   
Evie followed Spot's lead and whispered across the table. It's Jack's right? The two opposite nodded. The police gave it to my father after the fight thinking that it was my brother's. Not knowing that it was actually Jack's, my dad gave it to Brody. It was a secret between the two of us afterwards, that the hat was Jack's. Brody use to say that Jack had left it for him. When I left I took it with me. I thought it'd help me convince Jack, or at least bring me good luck.   
Charlie danced quickly in her chair, excitement making her more silly than normal. Goyl, use da luckiest person I'se eva known. Dis is the poifect tin ta give   
Spot nodded but didn't make any comment until a couple moments had passed. But ya can't just give it to em and be all Hey Jack, here's your hat.' Dat's sota random, ya know.   
I hate that word. Evie mumbled before continuing. But I was thinking that also. I figured that I could just tell him that I found it while cleaning. That way, I'd still get the credit for finding it but it wouldn't be so out of the blue.  
Dat sounds good. And because he don't rememba much from dat day, he'll just think he misplaced it or sometin. Charlie shook her head. I can't believe you'se had dat ting all along. He was so pissed when he lost dat hat. Evie reached under the table at took her sac back, closing it just in time for Race, Skittery and Jack to enter Tibby's with it safely tucked beneath her feet.   
The trio moved slowly over towards the back group, saying hello to newsies that they met along the way. This gave Charlie enough time to seize the opportunity as the starting point for their plan. Just as the three boys sat down at the table, Charlie jumped up.   
You goin? Skittery asked while skimming the menu. He got the same thing every time but continued to look at it out of habit.   
Charlie nodded and tugged Evie out of her chair. Yeah, Evie and I gotta do some errands. The boys looked surprised. Ya know, goyl stuff. Spot, too confused to catch Charlie's hidden wink tried to persuade them to stay. Put in a good woid. Charlie whispered, grabbing the letter last minute and skipping out of the restaurant with Evie in tow.  
Race shook his head, which was hidden by his menu. Those two, He set the menu down in front of him. Dey only encourage each otha.   
Skittery nodded in understanding. Who wouda though dat dere'd be a goyl as crazy as Chalie out dere.   
What are you two talkin' about? Jack asked. In the few days that had passed since his meeting with Evie on the roof, he'd spent more time with her and the newsies and less time selling by himself. During those times he couldn't deny that she bewitched him in a strange way. When she'd left a moment ago, he'd been happy to note that in her hair was the ribbon he'd gotten her to replace the one still fastened around his hand. Evie's real sweet Skittery and Race looked happily amused at the statement and Jack tried to recover. Well, at least dats what I'se hoid from Spot. Embarrassed, he returned to studying his menu.  
Have ya eva listened to dem talk. It's like code, as if dey know what de otha's thinkin'. Skittery imitated the two girls with makeshift hand puppets. Laughing at his friend's antics, Race swatted at the puppets. It's scary if ya ask me.   
Yea well I ain't askin' Jack mumbled, still perusing the menu. He looked up as the waitress came and they all ordered the usual, Spot declining because he'd eaten earlier with Charlie.**   
**Spot, you'se been awful quiet. Race said between lighting a cigarette. What gives?  
Aw, notin, The boy shrugged and tried to casually slip into a conversation that he hoped would turn again to focus on Evie. I'se just been thinkin' about da dance dat's comin up. Who you'se takin Jack?   
I dunno. Didn't really tink I'd go dis yea.  
Race, elbowing Skittery to get his attention, cleared his throat before saying, You could always take Evie, seein as she's so sweet and alls.   
Jack scowled at his friend's teasing while Skittery and Spot laughed. She's probably already been asked, Race, alright. You'se just worry about how much you'se gonna have ta pay dat broad you took to da last dance.  
While Skittery erupted into easy laughter at Jack's comeback, Spot interrupted Race from any possible retaliation. Wait, Jack, why'd you'se tink Evie's already been asked?   
She's pretty and all. Jack knew that he'd already revealed a little too much about his new interest in Evie so he tried to come up with a quick excuse. I'se seen some of day guys eyein' her at da distribution centa.  
Really? Who Skittery asked, becoming protective of his new friend.   
Aw you look out fo Charlie woud ya, Spot said, shoving Skittery and winking discreetly. Evie's fine. Dose guys knows she's off limits. Specially when she's gots eyes fo Jacky-boy hea. The three smirked silently and when Jack decided not to comment they knew he was thinking about what Spot had just said. It was obvious to them all that even with his little obsession with the Central Park girl Jack hadn't been able to totally ignore Evie and his natural attraction to her. And although Skittery and Race knew nothing about Evie's past, they liked her enough to encourage any sort of relationship that might develop between her and their friend. As far as they were concerned, Jack needed someone to take his mind off of the ridiculous Central Park girl.   
Jack picked at his fingers for a few moments before changing the subject. What about you'se Spot? Skittery given ya permission to take out Charlie yet? He and Race snickered to themselves.   
He'd been expecting a question like that, especially after all the prodding he'd done about Jack's own love life. Although it wasn't official, everyone in the newsie community knew that Spot and Charlie liked each other. Ah, I'se don't need permission. Spot laughed. Beside, he says no, and I'll soak Before anything more than wrappers could be thrown, the food came and the boys became distracted long enough to forget the girls that filled their minds.   
  
As happy as Jack seemed to be that afternoon, sitting in Tibby's and reminiscing with his friends, he couldn't stay away from Central Park. His regression began a few days after Evie's letter was sent. And although the circumstance wasn't as drastic as it had been, he still spent a majority of his time selling alone. He returned after selling in the park all day and enjoyed supper with the rest of the newsies, playing cards back at the Lodging House or seeing a show at Medda's. But every once in awhile he'd split off unnoticed and clear his thoughts of nothing but those brown eyes. They were addictive, and he couldn't go more than a few hours without fantasizing about them.  
The only cure seemed to be Evie. When Jack found himself sidetracked from thoughts about Central Park it was usually because he was thinking about something in relation to her. And the separation seemed natural. He'd had the opportunity since the accident to date other girls, but it hadn't felt right, always getting sidetracked and unable to focus on the girl in front of him when he was tormented by the beauty in his head. But with Evie, he could clearly distinguish between daydreams about her and daydreams about Central Park. And he decided, after too many hours of lost sleep, that allowing himself this simple pleasure was going to keep him sane.   
Evie on the other hand was blaming herself for Jack's one step forward, two steps backward' shuffle routine. She figured that fate had come and slapped her in the ass for getting too sure of herself. Everything had been too easy so farnow she needed to work hard to win Jack Kelly. After consulting with Spot and Charlie it was confirmed that now was the right time to return Jack's beloved cowboy hat. With the dance only a week away, it would be the right start to getting Jack's attention for the rest of the week and thus winning his invitation.   
So on Thursday, after cleaning her portion of the house faster than normal, Evie washed up and changed into clean clothes. She wore the only skirt she owned, a simple emerald number that sat high on her waist softening her curves, and a blouse that matched the ribbon Jack had given her. She tied the ribbon in her hair as a makeshift headband and let it lie amongst her auburn curls. Finished before most of the other girls, she played on the floor with Annie, the cowboy hat sitting next to her. Charlie had planted it earlier in the morning so that Evie found' it while cleaning. The whole display had been somewhat comical, with Teeni squealing with pleasure and running all throughout the house, the hat held high in her hands, everyone excited at the prospect of presenting Jack with it later on that night. The girls seemed to take longer to get ready that night so when they finally entered Tibby's, they were the last to arrive.  
From his seat on the opposite side of the restaurant, Jack could watch who entered and left. He smiled at Charlie and waved the girls over to where he, Race, Mush, Skittery and Blink had claimed a few tables. Standing up he tracked Annie's progress through the crowd as she ran ahead of the other girls, giving Charlie enough time to slide the cowboy hat on Evie's back. She was pushed to the back, where she and Jazz continued to giggle and fool around with the hat.   
Thanks fo savin' us da seats, boys. Charlie said, stopping in front of the group. Behind her, the rest of her girls didn't move to any of the seats, a plan they'd worked out on the way over.   
Annie, standing on Jack's chair, jumped up and down with excitement. Before she toppled to the ground, Blink grabbed her waist and swung her around, causing her giggle to fill the room. she cooed. Stop, I gotta tell Jacky somtin! She was placed back on her chair and after fixing her dress, turned towards Jack. she began, saying the words Basil and Charlie had rehearsed with her earlier that afternoon. As she spoke she played with the collar of Jack's shirt. We'se found sometin fo you. While Evie was cleanin. She flashed him a toothy smile before turning back to Blink so that he could spin her more.   
Now that Annie's part was done and Jack's curiosity was in full attention, Charlie stepped forward. Found ya a little present Jacky-boy. Her smirk fell on the faces of all the other girls while Charlie spun Evie to the front of the pack. She'd been fooling around with the hat, placing it on her head and shooting with finger rifles at Jazz from the back where she knew no one was watching her. But her abrupt cut in line caught her off guard and she stumbled in front of Jack, his hat tipped side ways over one eye.   
All the guys burst into spontaneous chatter at the sight of the missing cowboy hat, asking so many questions that Evie seemed to huddle behind Jack from the onslaught. But he too failed to make a coherent sentence until a couple seconds after the fact. Where—I mean, you found—that's, well that's my hat ain't it.  
Evie nodded proudly and handed it to him, slipping it over his head. I'd say it looks better on you. If only Spot were there! She'd actually flirted. Or at least attempted. The result was certainly worth it. Jack mimicked her smile before throwing his arms around her waist and twirling her like Blink had just twirled Annie. He set her down and pulled out the chair next to him, everyone else following and agreeing to let Jack order them a round of drinks. While they waited for their meals, Evie retold the story of how she'd found Jack's hat stuffed behind his bunk, answering any of the other questions as best she could. She kept on glancing over at Charlie and sharing secret smiles as the story got more and more exaggerated.  
But no one seemed to question it and when Spot appeared, he was swept into the excitement of the group and the story was retold. From where he sat further down the table, Spot smiled at Evie's story telling abilities, one out of few who noticed Jack's arm draped lazily on the back of her chair. More drinks and food followed the empty glasses and plates while the conversation gradually drifted into everyone sharing their favorite stories about Jack's many embarrassing moments. While Jack graciously accepted every story with only a slight blush, Evie laughed so hard her stomach ached. After Race's telling of Jack leaning how to swim (demonstrations thanks to Mush) she tried to control her breathing and leaned back into her chair against the support of Jack's arm. Her and Charlie caught each other's eyes at that moment and burst into another round of laughter just as the others quieted down.  
Skittery shook his head and turned towards Jack who was sitting diagonally to his left. I told ya, they's was batty. Spot held Charlie just out of reach of Skittery's head, her arms feverishly swatting at his head while the table burst into another round of laughter.   
Gradually everyone began to calm down and it was at this time that Diamond decided to show. She stood in front of Evie, her girls fanning behind her to make a sort of pyramid. The table separated the two, with Race and Mush seated across from Evie and Jack, their backs to the rival newsgirl. Charlie twisted in her chair from where her and Spot sat further down the table. Skittery eyed her, making sure that she didn't do anything stupid. After a moment of surveying the table and glaring jealously at the arm drapped around Evie's chair Diamond spoke. Looks like da precious cowboy hat was found.   
Jack nodded his head, tipping the hat that sat atop his head. He really had no idea who this girl was. Sure he'd seen her occasionally around the lodging house but because she didn't get along with Charlie, he hadn't paid much attention to her.   
Now, where was it exactly?  
Evie straightened up in her chair, flashing a nervous glance in the direction of Spot and Charlie. Stuffed far behind Jack's bunk. It must have fallen behind their one day.  
Oh, I see Diamond nodded, her expression one of false understanding. Strange though, cause you would have taught dat it would've been found sooner. I mean, me goyls cleaned dere last week.  
What are ya trying ta say Diamond? Dat ya goyls are slackin?   
Diamond momentarily took her eyes off of Evie to sneer at Charlie for her remark. She focused back on Evie, looking the girl straight in the eye before saying, Nah, it's just dat finding that hat seems sot ofwhat's da woid   
Something clicked in the back of Evie's brain at that moment and as the girls filtered out through the front door with no further comment she jumped up and rounded around back. Watching from the side alley, she scuffed her feet and shuddered. If Diamond knew her secret  
She stopped herself from thinking of the possibility as Charlie stopped behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder. I'se been telling ya, don't let her get to ya. Evie nodded but continued to glare. Come on, you startled Jack when you ran out of dere. Get back and keep on charmin him like you'se been doin.   
The two turned towards Tibby's back entrance to find Jack, Spot and Skittery, along with some of the other newsies, waiting for them. While Jack helped Evie into her coat, Spot started out into the street. You gotta loin how ta pick you're fights, Evie. He motioned towards Diamond with his cane. Next time dat goyl pulls you around, give her a quick right hook fo me, woud ya.   
She came up to stand next to him, watching in the direction he'd pointed before turning back to him and nodding quickly.   
Annie drawled. She sat on Skittery's hip, his arm supporting her bottom so that her feet stuck out at her side, wrapping around his waist. At the moment she was trying to hide one of her dolls under his cap, oblivious to the serious faces that surrounded her. Skitt-a ray don smell like tuna   
She broke the tension amongst the crowd and everyone started in the direction of the lodging house ready for a night much like the ones before it.   
  
  
  



	6. No babies Definitely no babies

  
Disclaimer: Nah...*checks pockets and pulls them out empty* Don't own the newsies. Swing by Disney, ride Splash Mountain and you might get a peak of em. But wait...oh! *finds something deep within the cargo pants* Evie and Charlie...yeah, I own them. Thanks for letting me keep them. Plagiarism isn't cool.   
  
Chapter 5  
  
I don't get it Jacky-boy. You say dat you'se interested and then you say nothin's gonna happen. What's da problem? Jack tried to explain, shifting the lumber that he carried on his shoulder but Spot interrupted before it was possible. And don't try dat shit about da Central Park goyl. I'm sorry. You knows dat out of all da guys I'se been supportin' you da most, but it's almost been two months. You'se got dis great goyl right in front of ya so forget da otha one and move on. You might be surprised.   
Listen Spot The boys narrowly missed the carriage that was heading carelessly down the street.  
I am listenin and really you ain't makin much sense. I mean, Evie, she's  
Woud ya just let me talk fo one second! Jack stopped walking and dropped the pile of wood. He restacked the beams before lifting them again. Evie's great and if da situation was different, I'd cointainly give her a shot. But just trust me when I say dat it wouldn't be fair to her if I stated seein' her. I'd just been leadin her on. He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket with his free hand, the wood resting on his opposite shoulder. Lighting it with Spot's assistance, he took a long drag. What's the big deal anyway? You'se neva been dis concoined with who I date in da past.  
Spot shrugged, hands buried deep in his pockets. I just want da old Jack back. You'se been actin strange lately, you know dat.  
They walked in silence towards the Manhattan Lodging House, Jack still struggling under the weight he carried. He'd been volunteered by the other newsies to pick up the lumber Kloppman had ordered for the replacement of some of the floorboards in the lodging house. The two had met up somewhere in Midtown as Jack returned from the lumberyard and Spot had jumped at the opportunity to drill him about Evie.   
As they reached the front entrance, Jack dropped off the change to Kloppman and headed right up the stairs to where the rotting boards were, Spot right at his heels. I just don't know what dis goyls gonna have ta do befo you realize what you'se missin'. Spot mumbled. In frustration at Spot's harassing, Jack dropped the heavy load to the floor. The sound echoed louder than both boys had expected, startling them enough for Spot to look strangely at Jack. But when the sound resonated throughout the lodging house for a second time, obviously coming from above their heads, the two both wore surprised expressions. Following the loud bang were shouting voices and the sound of shuffling feet. Without any need for a confirmation, Jack and Spot headed towards the staircase, taking the stairs two at a time until they stopped in front of the closed door that led to the girls bunkroom.  
Behind the closed door, Evie was seething, hands clenched into fists as she watched Diamond wipe at her newly acquired bloody nose. The two stood opposite each other in the middle of the circle of newsgirls, Charlie the only one separating them. She had returned only a few minutes earlier than the two boys outside, walking in on Evie and Diamond rolling around among the bunks.   
Only when she was confident that Jazz and MJ had successfully restrained Evie did Charlie turn to fully face Diamond. What da fuck are you trying ta pull Diamond? Walking quickly into the washroom, Charlie fetched a washcloth. Wipe ya face. She shook her head in disgust. You knew da rules. I told ya when you'se came here dat if dere was any trouble you'd been gone in a flash. And sure, Evie was da foist to swing but you can't deny dat you'se been askin for dat shinna for some time. Diamond just glared, making no attempt to defend herself. The other girls were witnesses to her teasing and she knew Charlie would side with Evie. Evie and I are gonna go for a little walk and when I come back, I'se expect you to be gone. Dat goes fo any of you goyls too, who feel dat I'se bein unfair. Whispers flew around the room as Charlie turned back to Evie. Diamond looked ready to burst but she didn't try to fight Charlie's word.   
Charlie stopped at the exit. I'll stop by Harlem and let Pinkie know dat some new goyls will be stoppin' by. With that Evie threw the door open, not stopping to converse with Jack and Spot who were waiting directly outside. Spot rushed down the stairs after Evie while Jack looked to Charlie for some sort of explanation. The door to the bunkroom remained open and he glanced inside, surprised to find Diamond bleeding and surrounded by a group of girls. He still didn't recognize her but figured that she must have been the reason for Evie's stormy exit.   
Charlie pushed the door closed with her foot and was about to explain before Spot's voice echoed from down below. You did what! He began to laugh then, causing Charlie and Jack to run down the stairs, neither saying a word.   
  
It seemed like that punch had done it. As far as Spot was concerned, Evie's fight with Diamond had finally made Jack realize what he was passing over. The four spent the next couple days together, selling and wandering around the city until Friday rolled around and preparation for the dance in Queens called them each to their own homes. Word had spread and Diamond was now rumored to be living at the Harlem lodging house, nursing her wounds in isolation. All of her girls except for one had left, which Charlie would have noticed as suspicious if she hadn't been so starry eyed over Spot.   
Evie found it adorable, the new budding relationship that her two friends were discovering. According to stories from the other newsies, Spot had never been a one-woman guy, which worried Evie. She didn't want Charlie to get hurt and as much as she owed to Spot she wouldn't have hesitated in turning her back on him if anything happen to Charlie. But after watching the two together, she couldn't imagine Spot betraying her friend. And Jack confirmed the change in Spot also, a reassuring gesture that only made Evie adore Jack more in return.   
The night of the dance meant chaos in the lodging house while everyone washed and dressed for the event. Any amount of entertainment as extravagant as a dance was rare in newsie lifestyle and caused for much celebration. Even Evie's dress from home seemed simple compared to some of the costumes the other girls had made for the night. And as they ascended the stairs to where the boys waited outside she was pleasantly surprised to see that they all cleaned up nicely.   
Giggling at Race's silly bow, Evie curtsied quickly, before discreetly fixing the bow tie he wore. Just in case. She whispered, before moving over to where the others stood. Jack hadn't asked her outright to accompany him to the dance but she'd been reassured by all that she would be his partner for the night. As the tradition went, everyone met outside before the dance began, those traveling single for the night heading off towards the dance so that the couple stayed behind.   
Evie was really clueless to the whole scheme, and as she saw Jazz, MJ, and Teeni head towards Harlem she started to follow. Ah, ah, ah. Wait hea goily. Mush advised, tugging on her arm as Jack and the last group of newsies exited the lodging house. He caught her eye and smiled boyishly before finishing the bandanna around his neck. Small chatter was shared until Blink looped his arm with Basil's, a signal to all that it was now the couples turn to be fashionably late to the dance. Skittery stepped towards Evie as if about to reach for her hand, something he'd planned last minute in case Jack chicken out. But to his delight, Jack beat him to her, sliding an arm around her waist and looking down on her face fondly. Satisfied that his plan had worked, Skittery turned back to Charlie, expecting to find he waiting for him like she usually did. He knew that she liked Spot but attending the dances with him had been their tradition and it never factored into his head that she would suddenly change it.   
Unfortunately for Skittery, she had already been claimed by Spot, the two a few yards down the street. Her laugh could be heard from where he stood with Jack, Evie and some other fellow newsies. Looks like you missed your boat. Race joked, his arm around a plump brunette. Skittery sneered at his friend, pulling his cap over his ears and storming to the front of the pack. He passed Charlie and Spot without a word, hands deep within the pockets of his tweed pants and back hunched.   
What's wrong with Skittery? Evie asked, turning to Jack for an answer.  
Usually he and Charlie win da dance competition every yea but cause she's goin wid Spot, he's mad dat you and Jack might take da title. Mush smiled at the couple, his own hand clasped tightly around the waist of a pretty blonde. She had gorgeous long hair and a happy smile, much like the one that Mush often wore.   
Evie jumped at the mention of dancing. Oh Jack, she cried. I don't know what dances they do here. Really, I'm not very good.  
Jack laughed, reassuring her with a quick squeeze. Don't worry yourself. You'se loin quick and I'll teach ya da steps. Sides, every newsies needs ta know how to dance. Relieved that Jack didn't have the wrong idea as far as her dancing skills were concerned, Evie rested her own arm around his waist and the two walked to the dance, quite comfortable leaning against each other. Easy conversation flowed amongst the groups they walked with and when they finally reached their destination, Evie's cheeks were flushed with anticipation and exercise.  
They entered the room to find a large group in attendance and although Evie had been to many a ball since becoming a young lady, she looked on in august at the room. The decorations were nothing compared to the fancy china and elegant chandeliers but there was an contagious energy in the room that made one forget all the formality of proper balls. Each borough had a section of the hall, banners announcing the newsies from Queens, Brooklyn, Manhattan and the rest. Laughter echoed from every corner, each boy looking more handsome and each girl more beautiful because of their excited smiles. Moving further into the room, Evie caught sight of the dance floor, where couples moved easily to the big band that was playing on the center stage, arms flailing and feet moving at speeds she'd only seen locomotives reach.   
Charlie had mentioned something earlier that night about Spot and Jack needing to mingle with the different leaders of each borough but Evie hadn't thought much of it until right then. With his arm still around her waist, Jack led her to one group after the other, much like the business her father always attended to at his own balls. Evie knew then how to stand silently and smile appropriately at the guests, silent unless spoken to and always ready to disappear.   
But different from the introductions with her father was that Jack made sure she knew he appreciated her being with him. Every once in awhile he'd run his fingers up and down the side of her back, creating goose bumps all over her body, their little secret to each other that no one else noticed. In return she'd lean in closer to him, feeling the warmth from him calm her goose bumps easily. During one of these times, she'd turned to look at him, her chin reaching just above his shoulder. Exhaling too quickly, her breath floated along his bare neck and into his ear. To her surprise, Jack flushed noticeably and fumbled with his conversation. She'd hid her giggle behind her hand and received a flirty pinch from him moments after before the group moved along to another table.   
When they finally reached the Manhattan newsie section, Evie welcomed the offering Jack made to fetch them both drinks. While he and Spot barred the crowd, Charlie found Skittery sulking in the corner. She left to comfort her friend and Evie waited at the table with the other newsies. She soon started a pleasant conversation with Race's date Maria, Maria's friend, and Mush's blonde. They were all very nice girls and very much interested in how she had managed to Jack. But before Race could tell an exaggerated version of her fight with Diamond, Jack and Spot returned, as did Charlie and a slightly more enthused Skittery. The boy found himself seated next to Maria's friend, a pretty brunette who seemed to lighten his spirits even more.   
More drinks were requested and laughter shared among all before Mush pulled his date to the dance floor, the other couples following. Evie held tightly onto Jack's hand as they weaved through the crowd towards the dance floor. They stopped abruptly, making up the side crowd, and watched the dancers for sometime, Jack pointing out the steps to her. Finally after the band returned from a brief break, they ventured out onto the dance floor, easily falling into rhythm with the rest of the crowd. Spinning around with Jack's hands firmly placed on her waist, Evie laughed when she fumbled over her feet and cheered at the end of every number. Eventually, the couples switched partners throughout the different songs, allowing Evie to experience dancing with almost every member of the Manhattan newsies.  
It was while dancing with Skittery that the band slowly flowed into a new song Evie had never heard before. He stopped abruptly, looking wildly around the dance floor. With Evie forgotten he soon found Charlie and pulled her out into the middle of the crowd. Evie found Jack moments later and followed him to the edge of the large circle that was forming around the few couples in the middle. This is the dance contest! Jack explained, yelling through the noise and clapping along to the beat. Evie followed his lead, wedged in between him and Blink. Out on the floor Charlie and Skittery along with Mush and his date were the only newsies she recognized.  
The contest seemed to be a battle of sorts, with the band playing different tempos of music and the couples matching them. All the couples danced during a song but one was centered in the middle of the circle. That couple was then judged at the end of the song by the applause of the audience. The pair with the loudest applause won the contest. Evie clapped for each pair, amazed at the footwork, but when Charlie and Skittery finished, she cheered louder than anyone else in the room. Like they had in the past, her friends won the contest and the other dancers returned to the floor.   
With only a brief break of ten minutes, Jack and Evie danced most of the night together. And it didn't seemed like they were interested in stopping when a fight broke out between two guys from different boroughs. After making sure that Evie was okay, Jack and some of the other newsies tried to break up the fight. But the two were too drunk and too angry to be restrained. Returning to where Evie was waiting with Charlie and the other dates, Jack motioned towards the back exit. The group slipped out the back door, everyone's attention on the two wrestling around the dance floor. Once outside, the cool air helped calm everyone's red cheeks. Da bulls will be comin' soon by da way those two were goin at it. Jack explained, grasping Evie's hand. Not how I want to end my night.  
Everyone else seemed to agree and as they walked back to the lodging house, the crowd from inside followed. Those few who hadn't had enough excitement inside danced at the front of the pack, singing out loud different tunes still stuck in their heads.   
The Manhattan newsies stayed together, the girls breaking off into their own group to gossip about who had gone with who. Jazz and MJ pulled Evie aside, each girl linking one of Evie's arms and skipped her away from where she'd been walking with Jack, Charlie, Spot Skittery and Race. Maria and her friend had separated from the group only moments before, leaving Skittery and Race to focus on other things for the rest of the night.  
Everyone was asking us who Jack's new goyl was. Jazz giggled. We'se was like. Oh, dat's Evie, she a newbie.   
Been hea a month and already selling more than a hundred papes a day. MJ explained. Evie twisted her head from side to side as the two girls spoke, one right after the other. She'd noticed people watching her throughout the night, obviously curios about who she was. She'd met some whose smiles had been laced with envy and other who had pried too much. Charlie had warned her of these responses and after hearing of Jazz and MJ's rumors she searched for her friend—worried that Jack might hear and get the wrong idea.  
But before Evie could explain the delicate situation between her and Jack, thus squelching the hazardous rumor, Teeni skipped by, her arm attached to the waist of a Brooklyn newsie. She caught the girls' attention and pointed quickly at her boy, a silly smile on her face. Ah, she's been crushin on him foreva. Jazz gushed, suddenly more curious about Teeni's situation that Evie's.  
Well den, good fo her. Evie cried. Charlie joined the group and it seemed it was her turn to be tortured. Only after she was drilled about Spot's every move that night did the two gossips flit away, with the claim of a double date on the East Side.  
Evie shook her head at the antics of the two girls', laughing with Charlie at how much energy they could have after such an exhausting night. They returned to their dates shortly after catching the end of a whispered conversation between the four boys.   
Woid is, Jack's got himself a new goyl.  
  
It was hard for Evie to sleep that night as she replayed every moment in her head. But she knew that she'd regret her tried eyes in the morning. So after one last replay of Jack twirling her around the dance floor she cleared her mind and tried to sleep, hoping to dream about the dance for the rest of the night. And in fact she did dream about the dance, a queer dream that involved a twisted storyline from the bedtime fairy tales her mother used to tell her about. It was so strange that it kept replaying in her head, so that when Charlie burst into the bunkroom a couple days later, she wasn't quick to react.  
But when she did notice her friend, breathing heavy from all those steps and the weight of the enormous package in her hands, she faltered. There was no point in attempting to hide the bundle behind her back, the other girls in the room had already perked with curiosity, but Charlie tried anyways, smiling sheepishly at her friend and motioning towards the washroom. Evie glanced at Jazz, MJ and Teeni, the only other girls in the room. Annie was at the park with a new girl Roz and would be stopping at Tibby's on the way home. That gave her plenty of time.  
Motioning towards her bunk, Evie waved the four other girls towards her. Charlie, place that thing ova hea. It must weigh a ton!  
Dat tin fo Evie? Teeni asked, her eyes wide and voice slowly raising an octave.   
Charlie was the last to join. Evie, why don't we'se just go in da otha room and open dis.   
Evie reached for the package and began to tug at the strings protecting it. Can ya grab some scissors Charlie, to cut des things.   
Charlie sighed, leaving Evie to her own funeral. Sure, Kloppman's got some downstais. She jogged towards the door and exited the room just as Evie began to explain her story to the other girls. In the time it took her to descend the stairs, avoid any hazardous newsboy, grab the scissors and then return to the third floor, Charlie had decided that telling the other girls wasn't exactly a horrible idea. She trusted them and they deserved to know the truth. They were Evie's friends now too.  
When she pushed open the bunkroom door, Charlie jumped back as the three girls launched towards her. Da scissors, get those tings ova hea! Teeni squeaked. She pulled the instrument out of Charlie's hands just in time for Jazz and MJ to grab.  
I can't believe you'se known all dis time!  
Evie, bein rich an allI mean, she's Jack's goyl. Da one he's been lookin fo!  
It's all woiked out.  
Dey'll be happy, and rich, wit liddle babies and  
Charlie laughed and twisted herself away from the two girls teetering on the edge of hysteria. Woah! Dere better not be any babies!  
Evie, finished struggling with the twine and scissors, started the open the package. She laughed. No babies. Definitely no babies.  
The three other girls positioned themselves around the bunk. Teeni, impatient to see what was inside, began to assist Evie in opening the package. Ripping at the covering she stopped when the cushy fabric beneath shone through. She cried. Dere even more perty dan dat foist dress you'se have. I mean, She touched the material to her cheek. Have ya ever—wait what size is dis? Oh, can I try it on? Please. Evie nodded her head, happy that her friends could enjoy a small fraction of the privilege she'd enjoyed throughout her life. She watched silently as the other girls picked at the dresses inside. Even Charlie began to try on a dress, the glint in her eye revealing that she wished to wear in for Spot one evening.   
Hidden amongst the lace and lavish fabric, Evie noticed a small card with her name written on it in delicate penmanship. She opened it slowly and read the lines inside, practically hearing Maggie say the words to her. Teeni, with one of the dresses now over her clothes, shuffled towards her. What's it say?  
Maggie hopes that these dresses bring me as much joy as she felt when picking them out. She sends kisses to all my new friends—that's you—and hopes that we are all well. _That green dress will make you shine' _she says _wear it when you meet this boy of yours.'_ Evie folded the note carefully and slipped it into the folds of her journal.  
Turning back to her friends, she laughed at their playfulness. All four had dresses pulled over their heads, some too large, others fastened in the wrong places. A hat had been found in the package and was now perched atop Jazz's golden head. All dese dresses. You'se need all of dem to convince Jack?  
I don't tink so. Cooed MJ as she skipped around the bunks.   
Charlie held the aforementioned green dress up in front of Evie, tilting her head to the side and smirking. Well, she was right. Dis is da one. Now, we'se just gotta figure out when.   
  
  
AN: Ah, I'm exhausted and its only 7:45. I still have Calc homework. Bad newsie story...back to the point. I've pushed out some chapters that I'm proud of but school's started again and I'm a little pressed for time. Cross country...appications...yearbook...so much to do! Hopefully this can hold you over (my one reviewer, yea!) until I can steal some more time. Thanks.   
  



	7. Dis can be like a real date

Disclaimer: You know how it goes. I just write about newsies...dream about newsies...make a fool of myself all because of newsies...but I don't own them. Allow me to introduce you to the mega corporation Disney...  
Also, don't steal cause I'll know who took it you only reader you!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The world of dating had its struggles in the tight circle of newsies. And with the average newsie between the age of 14 and 18 there was a fair amount of dating. Most boys teased each other over the specific girl, or the possible girl, the girl who could never be got and the girl who never left. Sometimes the younger ones shied away because of this attention. But for most boys, the remarks were seen as encouragement. And, as Jack had learned, there would always be remarks.  
Watching from Spot's single cot, Jack thought of all the whispers he'd heard about him and Evie. The rumor at the dance in particular. He didn't know what to think of it but he knew that it was the encouraging type.   
Will ya pay attention? I'se askin ya a question. Spot kicked at his feet and Jack swung them off the side of the bed. And get ya feet off da bed.   
Jack shook his head so that his hair moved out from in front of his eyes. He needed a haircut. Spot had turned back to the mirror and was combing his hair, retouching the greasy hold he'd created. He looked different without the brim covering his brooding eyes. A little younger, a little more innocent.   
Tonight was his first official date with Charlie, although they'd been pretty exclusive since before the dance. Every newsie in New York certainly knew not to go near her. He was wearing a clean shirt that Jack had never seen before and slacks, of course the suspenders. Surprisingly, the cane had been placed gently on the bed and his hat along with it. Do I'se look okay?  
Jack nodded while standing, pushing his hands within his pockets after checking his hat hanging on his back. He looked outside and noticed that the sun was getting lower. He needed to get back to Manhattan.  
What time are you picking her up? Spot asked, still fussing over one ruthless strand of hair. Jack sighed. Her meant Evie, and picking her up meant their very first date. Chance had made the two couples pick the same day and comparing the two pairs made Jack smirk. He hadn't known Evie for nearly as long as Spot had watched Charlie but their relationship felt as smooth and sure.   
Yea, I'm gonna go He motioned towards the door and caught Spot's eye in the reflection of the small mirror. Getting in one last tease, Jack pretended to primp his hair, mimicking Spot. The boy blushed and dropped his hands to his side, watching stubbornly as Jack sauntered out the door.   
Back in Manhattan, on the third floor, a similar scene was unfolding. Charlie spun her dress for the millionth time, checking out her profile in the full-length mirror that the girls had pieced together on one side of the room. The cracks weren't as distracting when not focused on. She was wearing one of Evie's dresses that they'd mended. Gone was the under petticoat that made it bulge, along with some of the extra frill. But lace still graced the scoop neckline and the bottom hem. It fitted her waist and flowed to her ankles, just showing the tips of her old boots.   
She scoffed, kicking her feet. I wish I had some new shoes. Dese look awful.  
From her position on the bunk, Evie smiled. He'll be too distracted to notice. She too was ready, but a little plainer. Her blouse was tucked in to hide a stain on the edge and the green skirt certainly didn't have any lace. But the colors flattered her light complexion and Charlie had assured her that she could wear mud and Jack would gawk.   
I should see if Jack is back. Evie said, sliding to the floor. She caught her reflection one last time, her lashes dark and framing her eyes, making their normal brown seem more dramatic and bold. She held her head a little higher descending the stairs and stopped to talk with Skittery and Race, blushing when they commented on her evening plans. Slipping away before anymore of the boys could tease she waited outside on the stoop, watching the younger boys sword fight and feeling like a mother hen. One boy in particular had the energy Brody had always possessed. She wondered about her beloved brother, how big he had grown in the months she'd been gone. He would love the city, its excitement and the whole atmosphere of living with the newsies. She laughed as the boys tumbled in the dirt, kicking up a dust across the street. Following the mini tornado with her eyes she caught sight of Jack crossing towards the lodging house. He had his hat on and was squinting into the dust. She smiled when he caught her eye but did not stand.  
As he skipped up the steps he bent to kiss her cheek. I'll be down in a second. I'se just gotta grab a couple tins.   
she whispered, turning to watch him disappear under the doorframe. He did indeed return promptly, smelling of a quick rub of soap and wearing a fresh new undershirt and buttoned shirt. It was her favorite one he owned and she took this as a good sign.   
You hungry? He asked, moving down the street and reaching for her hand. She rubbed her thumb over the back of his hands, tracing the muscles and knuckles quickly, nodding her head enthusiastically. They hadn't spoken of specific plans that evening, both content with walking and the company.  
As they headed towards an unknown destination, they spoke of the other newsies, Spot and Charlie in particular. Jack told his story of Spot combing his hair and Evie recounted the number of times Charlie had twirled. Grabbing a quick bite to eat just before the side carts began to close for the night, Evie realized how late it was. They finished eating and Jack found his sense of direction. He pulled her down a specific street and Evie questioned his move.  
I'se been waitin ta bring ya hea. It's a nice night and you ain't cold, right? It was half way through September but the nights still stayed as warm as the sunny days. And with Jack's arm around her, Evie was perfectly warm. She tried to get him to tell her where they were headed, but he kept mum, changing the subject and making her giddy.   
Surprises had never been part of her life before Jack. He seemed to have surprises planned for the rest of his life. Some days she'd find a little picture on her pillow, a flower, or a quick note. These surprises were simple but showed his affection, making Evie blush. Everything he'd given her was stored in the box with the dresses, hidden underneath Charlie's bunk or secured to the pages of her new journal.   
By the time they reached the train depot it was dark, the moon lighting a path through the fence and among the tracks. Stepping lightly so that they didn't get hurt, Evie finally persuaded Jack to explain. I've been coming here often. I can't go anywhere on dese trains but I can imagine where I'd go. He whispered, leaning against a boxcar. The moonlight lit his face from a specific angle, making his features softer.   
The sound of someone approaching stopped his story and before Jack could even ask, Evie was by his side. They waited silently, listening as the figure's steps became closer. Jack whistled suddenly, low and long, waiting for a reply that came soon afterwards. He relaxed then, dropping his arms from around Evie and pulling her to the other side of the car. The figure turned, causing the light from his lantern to fade and a new shade of darkness to envelope where the two stood. That's Henry. He's been a watchman here for almost the beginning of railroads. Or so he says. Even in the dark, Evie knew Jack was smiling. He doesn't mind if I come around. He knows I won't cause any trouble as long as I'm left alone.  
Moving over the rails cautiously, Evie could tell by Jack's footsteps that he had in mind a specific place in the train depot to reach. Only a couple mintues after their first scare, another figure began to be heard. Pulling Evie under the nearest box car, Jack whispered. Now Procket on the udda hand. He don't like me. Says he'll put me in jail one of dese days. They waited silently until the large man waddled by. 'Corse, he's gotta catch me foist.   
In the time it took the two to slowly pick among the rails and rocks to where they stopped in front of open box car, Evie listened silently to the wind and Jack's movements. He pushed the side door wider, a low rumbling spreading through the station. Already, they had heard the sound of trains running and Jack had explained that they were switching tracks and positioning the trains for tomorrows schedule.   
Pulling himself up into the open train car, he turned to help Evie. But she had already scurried up the side and stood next to him, hands on hips and surveying the inside. It seemed that no drifters had found the hideout so it was just Evie, Jack and packed vegetables. As she moved to sit on a crate the train lurched forward.  
Jack was leaning against the side of the door, peering out so that the wind ruffled his hair. He turned back to where Evie sat nervously on the onions. Come hea, you can see the lights of da city.   
Shuffling over to the edge, Evie hesitated in looking over. The train wasn't moving fast but the sense of falling seemed too strong. She gripped the side of the door and relaxed slightly when Jack wrapped an arm protectively around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder, a gesture that seemed to reassure her that nothing was going to happen. As the train they rode curved around the station, Evie closed her eyes and enjoyed the wind. Strands of her hair broke free, tickling the side of Jack's face and causing his stomach to turn in new ways.  
After a comfortable silence had lapsed between the two, the train began to brake. Evie moved her free hand from where it rested on top of Jack's to the side of her face. Her cheeks were cold from the rush of air and rosy with happiness. Turning to face Jack she placed both hands on either side of her face and leaned against the side of the car. Letting them sit there momentarily, Jack rested his own on top of hers before moving them to his face. The cool feeling was the same and Evie imagined that Jack had been expecting the feeling. The whole ride, from the wind to the dark landscape gave the allusion that one could go wherever they wanted to.   
Her fingers slipped from underneath his and she blushed at how long they had held each other's eyes. There was still a proper lady within her that clucked at her behavior and made her question herself. But really, watching silently as Jack placed his hands back on her face, she knew she would never be able to deny herself any amount of Jack. He seemed to overrule all common sense.   
Their kiss was light and soft, thanks to some restraint on Jack's part. He could tell by her quick heart and the twinkle in her eye that it had been her first and this knowledge made it more special to him in an unexpected way. He'd certainly had other girls in the past, had been their first also, but those moments had never been quite like that brief train ride.  
Hey! Kelly! What are ya doin! Procket's gruff voice and the light from his lantern startled the two. Tumbling off the edge of the now motionless box car, Evie hit the ground with a thud and rolled. Jack was right next to her moments later, giggling boyishly and tugging her to her feet. Grasping his hand she ran with him, dodging behind the trains and hiding in the shadows as they ran from Procket. Laughter overwhelmed her soon after and the two tried to control their chuckles as they continuously outsmarted Procket. Finally reaching the edge of the property, they turned to look at the train lot, the sound of a moving freighter in the distance drowning out the shouts of the angry watchman.   
The walk back to the Lodging House seemed shorter to Evie than normal and as they approached the well-known street, Jack pushed his hat to his back. I'm gonna stay in Brooklyn tonight. He whispered.  
They stopped in front of the entrance, standing slightly apart and facing each other. Jack's chin hung towards his chest and he didn't raise his eyes. Although she focused on Jack, Evie knew that some of the younger boys were watching from the windows. She asked, letting him take her hand in his.  
So dis can be like I real date, ya know. I'se walk ya to ya door. Kiss ya goodnight He did just that, tilting her chin at an angle to meet his. This kiss was a little deeper than the first and Evie parted with a smirk on her face. And ask ya out again tomorrow.  
She whispered, preventing him from leaving by grasping the front of his shirt. With one last kiss, surprisingly instigated by Evie, she let him float back towards Brooklyn.   
  
What do you think it would have been like if I'd just showed up hear, without the disguise. What would Jack have done? Evie swung her legs over the edge of the roof, now comfortable with the distance it was to the ground. She turned to Charlie and handed her a piece of the apple they were sharing.  
Her friend shrugged as she chewed. Ahs, Spots right. It woudda been strange. I cointainly wouldn't have trusted ya. You'se bein' rich and all, it would have been a big wall to break down. And Jack, well I think he would have been too shocked to do much.  
Well den, what's he going to say when I finally tell him who I am?  
Do you have to? Charlie asked, finishing off her last slice. I mean, you two seem to be doing great just da way you'se are. Evie nodded. Since the first date they'd been out on one more and Jack had walked her home just like the first, skipping off to Brooklyn at the end of the evening. He liked to play the game that they were normal kids, dating each other, possibly sweethearts in school, and Evie wasn't one to complain. Since their last date, two days ago, she'd seen Jack only in quick passing. Yesterday he'd stopped by quickly and apologized for having to cancel the third date. Something had come up in Harlem and his advice was needed to solve the argument. And last night he'd stayed again in Brooklyn with Spot so the two could discuss the Harlem event.   
But Evie wasn't that worried. Charlie was right, things were going great. But the idea of not telling Jack who she really was didn't sit right. It don't feel right to keep it from him. She whispered. I mean, it's big news but it doesn't change the relaionship we have nowSo why am I so nervous to tell him!   
Before Charlie could offer a word of advice, Frankie tumble off the ladder onto the roof. Gasping for breath, he still tried to speak. Frankie! What's wrong? Evie helped him to a crate so that he could sit and catch his breath.   
he said, well Jack'sJack's found da Central Park goil  
Frankie, what are you talking about? You know, well, that I'm her.   
The boy took one long deep breath. I know, but last night Jack comes in and tell Spot dat he's found herwell youbut not you'se cause he don't know you're her  
Charlie bent in front of the flustered boy as Evie paced back and forth. Frankie had important information, this was obvious, but he wasn't making it clear for anyone to understand. Franks, just tell us what happened. Did Spot tell you to come?  
The boy nodded fiercely. I would of come last night but it was real late. Spot said it wasn't safe and that there was notin we'se could do til morning. But Jack left early today to sell and den he said he was meeting with the girl he's been looking for. The girl from Central Park. Supposedly she came up to him the day before, dressed all proper like. And last night he could scarely sleep he was so excited. He turned to face Evie. Now Spot tried to talk to him, tell him that it must have been the wrong goil cause we all know dat you'se who he's been looking fo. But Jack wouldn't hear it. He got all upset, yelling and stuff. Really, I'se never seen him dis mad   
Frankie, where is he now, Evie asked, moving to climb down the ladder.   
The two others scrambled after her, swinging into the window in the girls bunkroom. In da Park. Dat's where Spots goin right now. To try and find what's up.   
Just then, the door opened and in stalked Spot. Evie, did Frankie  
Yes! Now why ain't you in the Park! Evie's hands were shaking. For some reason deep within she was sure that this would tear her apart from Jack, despite all that they'd shared in the last couple weeks. Nagging also was the idea of someone pretending to be her. She didn't understand it.  
What's goin on? Teeni asked, coming out of the washroom. Jazz followed behind, rubbing her wet hair with a towel. They looked curiously between everyone in the room, sensing the urgency.  
I sent one of me boys to follow Jack today and dey come back to say dat he's in da Park wit dis goil who looks like you, but ain't you. I go down dere and see dat it's Diamond! Dressed like you, wearing does dresses sent to you   
Teeni shrieked.  
At the mention of the dresses, Charlie rushed to beneath her bunk and sure enough the box was gone. I can't believe it. How I mean, it must have been Button. I knew it was strange dat she stayed. Charlie mused, referring to the only one of Diamond's girls that had stayed at the lodging house.  
Damn it. Dat lously Diamond. I knew she'd overheard. Evie started towards the door. I just gotta go dere myself andand, well I don't know what I'll say but Rushing down the stairs she lost her footing and fell, calling the attention of almost every newsboy below.   
Jesus, Evie. You'se okay? Jazz and Charlie were right behind her on the steps but Skittery reached her first and tried to help her stand. But she'd twisted her ankle and cried out in pain when putting any amount of pressure on it.   
Come on, He picked her up and was about to carry her over to his bunk. We'll get Kloppman to look at it.  
No, Skittery. I'se.,, Tears started to fill Evie's eyes and she cursed her luck. I gotta get to Central Park. Jack's dere and Charlie interjected, ordering Skittery to move Evie outside. Spot and Frankie followed, along with Race, Blink and Mush, caught up in the energy of the party but not exactly sure what was happening. So groups were split, Frankie explained to the three newsboys who Evie really was while Spot and Charlie ran ahead for some sort of transportation. And Skittery, still holding Evie, tried to stop her tears and get his own explantion.   
Faster than expected, a farmer heading towards the park offered to carry the group, Mush, Blink Race, Teeni and Jazz opting to walk and digest the startling new information.. The girls tried to explain a little more thoroughly than Frankie had about Evie's past to the other boys. It was shocking but for some reason sensible And with the problem of winning Jack away from Diamond, they were all hoping that Jack was as understandable.   
Reaching Central Park was a triumph in midday traffic but tracking down Jack among all the people proved to be a challenge, especially with Evie limping along next to Skittery who was still helping to support her.   
Franks, run ahead and find dem. Don't let em go far and _don't _let dem be alone. The boy ran ahead with the purpose of distracting and Spot returned to help Skittery.   
Running through Evie's mind was the horrible conclusion that she'd lost Jack for good. And that even if they reached him in time, he wouldn't believe her, or worst, would hate her because of the fact.   
When they reached the pair Frankie was darting in and out between them, tugging on Jack and overall trying his best to be annoying. Evie pushed off the help of Skittery and Spot, hobbling best she could towards the three. Jack's back was towards her and she called out to him, trying not to sound as helpless as she felt.   
He turned around quickly, surprised to see her so soon. He'd been worried about how she'd react to his news but he'd assumed he had more time to figure out their situation. I, what are you doing here? Now, with her standing right in front of him, her appearance was drastically different than the woman to his left. Her hair was wild and curly, blowing every which way from the wind and her eyes, large and observant were watching him intently, as if trying to read the thoughts within his head. She still looked beautiful and he found it strange that he wasn't more attracted to the frills and combed appearance of the other female who was currently pawing at his arm somewhat desperately.   
Evie, not saving a glance for Diamond, whispered, Jack, I'm her.  
  
She's pretending to be me. She whispered, still maintaing eye contact with him.   
It was broken when Diamond tugged Jack roughly, her nerves noticing the power Evie had over him. Jack, don't listen to her. I think she's crazyI mean, look at her. Her clothes! She's street trash. Evie was taken aback by Diamond's speak. She had masked her strong New York accent, changed the shade of her hair and applied make-up. She looked about ready to go onto a comedy stage, the dress of Evie's hanging ridiculously around her stick thin torso.   
Standing behind Evie, Charlie had to be restrained by Skittery and Spot. She too had noticed Diamond's costume but it seemed simple enough to her. Ring the girl's neck and get her to admit that she was lying. But catching Evie's eye, she knew not to get involved. So she stayed silent among the group, Race, Blink, Mush and the other girls having arrived shortly after Jack had been found.   
Now that Evie was looking directly at Diamond, her competition for the evening, she didn't feel as worried. Focusing intently on Jack she threw her hands to her side in defeat and frustration. Jack, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner.  
Tell me what? Jack asked through Diamond's tugging. She was failing at distracting him, becoming desperate enough to place herself directly in Jack's line of vision. This seemed to alert Jack to some sort of trick. Why was she so concerned with him speaking to Evie?  
Evie. He dodged Diamond and stepped closer to her. She was glancing shyly at her hands and it reminded him of the first time he'd seen her, that day on the stoop, when her eyes had triggered something within him. She peeked up from underneath those heavy lashes and Jack felt it again. I'm her, Jack. She whispered. I'm the girl you've been looking for. That day, when you saved Brody  
Before Evie could continue, Diamond pushed her hard to the ground, about to pounce on her or slam a foot in her face. But Jack restrained her promptly and Evie rolled to her knees, balancing precariously on one foot as she stood. Jack looked at Diamond harshly, her hair now slipping out of place and a familiar scowl on her lips as she continued to glare at Evie.   
You're lying.   
No I'm not. She snapped too quickly.   
Jack shook his head. He still couldn't remember her name but he knew that she was the girl who'd made Evie upset at Tibby's and the one Charlie had kicked out of the lodging house. If he looked close enough he could still see the last remainder of the black eye Evie had given her also. I can't believe dis He shoved her in the opposite direction of him and Evie.  
Jack, waitI'll explain.  
Disgusted, Jack turned away, not exactly facing back to Evie but so that his vision was only of trees. Don't even try. What did you tink you'd do when I found out you ain't rich. And dat you'se used ta live in da lodging house! He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, the only symbol of her departure being the loud sigh and the quick footprints fading in sound. She turned back, as if to plea one more time, but the growl from Charlie stopped her abruptly.  
The whole surrounding audience held their breath as Jack turned, his head titled against the strong evening sun to look at Evie. You're her? He asked, voice unusually soft. Evie nodded, about to speak but silenced by the look of confusion and pain on his face. I don't He slipped the cowboy hat onto his head and sighed.  
Jack, where do you think I found the hat? He turned at the mention. It wasn't hidden behind your bunk. The police gave it to Papa after the fight. After you'd been taken to the hospital. Brody had it at home and when I leftwell, I thought you'd like it back.  
As if a part of the scheme, Jack took off the hat and fingered the rim. The whole idea seemed out of place, like money in his pockets or free papes for a week. It was ridiculous to think that someone of the upper class had actually ventured beyond that world in search of him. And to have lived as one of the newsies for almost two and a half months!   
But as he considered the idea, he realized that it had been just what he'd wanted. He'd been hoping to find her, hoping to find trying to find him. And now, standing right in front of his face was a girl he already adored, claiming to be just that person. He thought quickly of Diamond, her trick and scowled. Why didn't you'se tell me before?  
Sensing the sudden amount of resentment in his question, Spot chose this chance to step forward. Ah, dat was my idea Jacky-boy. See, she came ta me lookin fo ya. And well, I'se just wasn't gonna let her waltz right on it. I had ta keep my eyes on her.   
If possible, Jack seemed more surprised. Who else was involved?  
So, me and Franks dressed her in da clothes, made up da story and taught her how to act. Charlie came in half-way. We figured Evie needed a goil's advice on how winning ova a guy like you'se would woik.   
Evie blushed at the mention of her pursuit of Jack. He was looking at her, lips pursed in thought. All of you knew? He asked, addressing for the first time the awkward group in the back. Charlie nodded, the only one smiling brightly. She locked eyes with Jack and sent him a message: Don't blow dis, Jack.'   
Race spoke next, fiddling the end of his cigar between his finger tips. All I'se known Jack, is dat you and Evie should be together. All dis otha stuff about her bein da rich goil and all Race looked at the other boys. Nah, we didn't know. But if we had, I tink I would've been goin along wit Spot. He tried to lighten the mood. Damn, do you know how much money I coudda made on dis!   
The joke seemed to remind the friends of how comfortable they were with one another. Skittery spoke next, slapping his suspenders and watching Evie as he spoke. Jack, I didn't know. Butwell, I guess it makes sense. I mean, if she woudda just come looking for ya, we woulda known right away who she was. But not who she really was, ya know. Evie beamed at Skittery for his kind words. Turning nervously to look at Jack, she realized she was holding her breath.  
Jack looked between his friends and Evie. Removing the circumstances he would be with her. They we're a couple as far as the other newsies were concerned. But the question he asked himself was whether or not this new information changed that.  
She seemed to sense his thoughts and nodded in understanding. Don't think for a second Jack that the past two months weren't real. I might not of told you where I was from exactly, but you got to know who I was.   
The group of friends had slowly backed away from the pair, allowing them the privacy they deserved. Jack noticed this suddenly, looking around him quickly before focusing back on Evie. She was watching him silently, head held high but chin trembling slightly. He couldn't be mad at her. They had a lot to talk about.   
He reached her in two steps before wrapping his arms around her tightly and resting his chin in the crook of her neck. She collapsed against him, gripping her fingers into the back of his jacket. Everything about him seemed newer, from the smells to the feel of his hair brushing her neck.  
With his lips right by her ear he whispered, Is everyone staring?   
She opened her eyes and stood on her tip toes to see over his shoulder. And sure enough the group was dancing around each other, hugging and cheering, but silently. The sight was amuzing, only the slightest sound but the largest movements. She figured they hadn't wanted to disturb. Returning her head to Jack's chest, she nodded.   
He released her from his arms, providing one arm for her to lean on as he blushed proudly and returned to his friends.   



	8. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Real quick...no newsies, that's Disney's thing but I do have a claim on Evie and Charlie. So be nice and read!  
  
AN: Here's the last chapter. I'm starting a new story and their's a CC open to fellow newsies. Just let write up whatever you want to be important about your character and I'll find a way to fit it in. Thanks!  
  
Epilogue  
  
Skipping up the front steps to the lodging house it dawned on Evie like it did every day at this moment that being any other place seemed impossible. For almost a year she'd been with the newsies, overcoming the bumpy indentity crisis only two months in and successfully establishing herself among the group. And the thought of waking up without the sound of Annie's humming or Mush's girly morning yawns became unreal. Or eating at a table without the smiling faces of Charlie and Spot, walking late at night with Jack. Skittery. The crazy trio of MJ, Jazz and Teeni. Central Park. Tibby's. Being unable to see all those places, everyday, for the rest of her life was unimaginable. And the thought made her content and happy to the point of giggles.  
Sliding in the front door between two of the younger boys she smiled at Skittery behind the desk. He was bent over Kloppman's book, pen pressed to his lips and brows furrowed. Lately, he'd begun to help Kloppman with the lodging house, learning how it was operated and keeping the books. Although he'd had no formal schooling past third grade, he knew his numbers and loved them as dearly as he loved his friends. So this new job had its obvious perks.   
Hey Skittery, Evie kissed him quickly on his head, ruffling his hair and causing him to abandon his previous task.   
He smiled back, the corners of his eyes creating wrinkles and reminding Evie of how they were all growing older. Already nineteen and starting to show the signs of a hard life. She'd noticed them on Jack and thought they made him more handsome. Someone's waitin fo ya upstais, Evie. He remarked, returning to focus on what was written before him.   
She stopped on the bottom step, this news surprising her. Who is it?   
He shrugged. Kloppman was hea when dey came. He just told me ta let you know. And no, Kloppman ain't hea.   
Turning back up the stairs, Evie mused to herself who the person could be. After a quick second she settled on Mrs. Derby, the laundress down the street whom Evie would soon be working for. Although she and Jack still loved selling the odd pape, they'd realized that as they got older different opportunities would appear. And this job with Mrs. Derby was one of them. Evie would sell in the morning and then meet Mrs. Derby with lunch, ready to mend any of the clothes Mrs. Derby was supposed to be washing. Her quick hands and nimble fingers, along with all the needlework she'd been forced to practice while in Boston, made Evie priceless to the aging lady. And part of their deal was for the newsies' clothing to be washed and mended sporadically also. The sum of money she'd be receiving, and the way it cushioned their livelihood, had been Jack's final push to find himself another job. Like Evie, he still planned on selling in the morning, giving him enough time to reach the train depot in time for the midday rush. He was training to be an engineer on the trains, fixing them while they rested in the New York station, and maybe enjoying the odd trip to Santa Fe every now and then. As he climbed the ladder at the railroad, Evie noticed his mood becoming more and more relaxed.   
Jack. She became giddy with the thought of him and hoped that he'd return home early tonight. She'd had to skip out early on selling that day, missing their ever important lunchtime conversations. Ever since that day in Central Park when he'd found out who she really was, they'd promised to make time for each other, be it a small conversation while surrounded by the bustling newsies or a late night walk. They'd worked through their issues slowly, somewhat starting over. She understood why he was initially so hesitant, and was obliged to answer all the questions he'd had about her life before New York. Initially he'd wanted her to return to that life, even if it meant leaving him. After learning of its grandness in comparison to his own he'd pressed her to reunite and the concern made Evie cling to him even more. She explained the freedom her new life held, how the material aspects she used to have meant nothing in comparison to the friendships she'd formed. And although he still pressed her about returning to her family every now and then, he knew she'd never leave him.   
They'd set up a little apartment on the top floor of the lodging house, across the hall from the girls' dorm. This allowed for them to still be connected to their friends while enjoying their privacy at the same time. Evie had decorated their place slowly, adding piece slowly by piece. Her favorite item in the whole room was the bed they shared, the soft sheets she'd bought for nearly nothing retaining Jack's scent so perfectly. She liked wrapping herself in the sheets when he had to stay late at work and then waking up to him gently unrolling her so that he too could slip underneath their protectiveness.   
All these thoughts of her and Jack clouded Evie's mind as she slowly ascended the stairs. Kicking open the door to her room she was surprised to see the figure sitting on her bed for she'd already convinced herself that Mrs. Derby's petite roundness would be waiting inside. Instead the silhouetted figure was lean and refined, hands folded neatly in her lap and chin held high. She was focusing on the room's fittings, particularly a drawing hanging on one wall of open prairie. But when the commotion of the door opening drew her attention her expression matched the one of Evie's face.   
She was the first to speak, her voice somehow tighter than how Evie remembered it to be. Evelyn, Iwell, look at you. She composed herself like a proper woman would and began again. Excuse me for intruding unannounced but the man downstairs said that it would be better if I waited up hear.  
Evie watched her mother rise from the bed and stand awkwardly in the middle of the small room. She wondered what was running through her head, while at the same time she was shocked that after so long she'd been discovered. But before any of the questions could push themselves to the front of her mind, Evie raced to her mother, embracing her tightly and squeezing her eyes shut. She'd missed her mother more than she'd let herself over the year, her gentle touch and soothing voice. To have her there in front of her at last felt as unreal as Jack seemed at times.  
Oh dear, her mother broke out of her formal mold, folding her arms around her only daughter and hugging with the same vigor. Evie, I missed you so much. They embraced for many more minutes, crying and laughing in between the hugs before collapsing back onto the bed, hands clasped.  
Evie smiled at her mother, wanting to ask so many questions but noticing that there was something more important to speak of. Why else would her mother have come. Dear, it's been so hard all these months, knowing where you were but never having the courage to come and see you.   
You knew! Evie exclaimed. But howand why didn't. I mean Papa, he  
No child, I never told your father that I knew you were in the city. Believe me, he would have dragged you back by that gorgeous hair of yours. The mention of her father caused bitterness and resentment to mingle with her mother's sweet voice.   
Mama, how did you know? Evie asked, squeezing her hand sharply.  
That letter you sent to Maggie. Your father got rid of her after you left. Said she was to blame for your disappearance. And just on a whim I opened your letter, those tiny perfect letters on the envelope a clue as to your whereabouts. I wrote back, pretending to be Maggie and sent you your dresses. Your story, oh, if you had told meI'm not sure what I would have done right then but after reading your letter over and over again I knew that I should help. Evie couldn't believe her mother's story, how absurd it all sounded. Her mother, going against the wishes of Mr. Cummings. It made Evie strangely proud. I looked forward to the next letter you promised to write, explaining what happened with you and Jack. And then to hear of the life you two created. You were living how I'd always hoped you would and reading of your happiness gave me the courage to do what I should have done a long time ago.   
A moments pause caused Evie to smile reassuringly at her mother. Your father and his business trips. Ha! He's been having an affair for years now. And finally I'd had enough. So I told himwell, I told him I wanted a divorce. Can you imagine how he yelled! Frank had to come in and restrain him, it was quite a sight but I was prepared. Brody was already waiting outside in the carriage and I'd packed our bags. So for the past three weeks we've been living with the Ferns. They have a nice little house down near the Park, right near a school that Brody has been enrolled in. Mrs. Ferns' mother used to live there, so after she passed away I was able to move into their spare room.   
All the news overwhelmed Evie and she processed each sentence as quickly as possible. Having her mother so close, only a few blocks away brought as much confusion as it brought happiness. Reading her daughter's face, Mrs. Cummings smiled. Now, don't you worry. It looks like you've done well for yourself. I'm not bringing you back. I've just been so looking forward to seeing your face again. Not right now, but in a couple days I'd like to have you and Jack over to the house so we can discuss some things. She patted Evie's hands gently, letting her know that it wasn't her mother's plan to pull apart the life Evie had worked so hard at creating. But Brody would love to see his sister again.  
At the mention of her brother, Evie sprouted a million questions of where he was, how big he'd grown, if he remembered her. Before her mother could calm Evie's ramblings the door to the apartment opened again and Brody himself rushed through. He jumped towards his sister at the same moment she dashed towards him, catching him in mid air and swinging him clumsily around the room. She laughed while he squeezed her tightly, wiggling in her arms after a few moments. She placed him on the ground, surprised that she only needed to bend slightly to look him in the eyes. He smiled a toothy grin and began a fast paced explanation of where he'd gone that afternoon with Jack.   
At the mention of Jack, she turned to the door again to see him leaning lazily against the doorframe, informed more than she'd expected him to be and surveying the scene with an easy smile. He winked at her and nodded back to her brother, letting her know that they could talk later. their mother interrupted. where did you get that hat?  
The boy tugged on his cap, a grey ratty thing that Evie recognized fondly as once belonging to her. She smiled back at Jack quickly as he entered the room. Why, I hope you'se don't mind Mrs. Cummings but I gave Brody dat hat.  
Jack said that all the newsies wear The boy perked, beaming proudly at his mother. She motioned for him to come next to her and he listened obediently, squirming in embarrassment when she began to rub at the dirt on his cheeks.   
During the moment of silence, Evie and Jack embraced quickly, her eyes questioning how he'd run into her mother and brother before she had. He simply turned her around and nudged her towards her mother, who was smiling fondly at the couple. She explained quickly that Jack had returned home earlier than expected, coming upon the two with as much surprise as Evie had. After introductions, he'd offered to show Brody around the area so that mother and daughter could have a quick chat'. Although I'll admit to pestering him a little bit, especially about this wedding.   
Evie's eyes widened and she swung at Jack in feigned anger. Jack!' she squealed, How could you tell her!   
Jack ducked her swings before grasping her arms gently, laughing the whole time at her silly behavior. What did ya expect me ta say. She comes up here, he turned her facing away from him and rested him chin on her shoulder so that she pouted in the direction of her mother. sees this pretty little room we'se got. She knows we'se stay tagether and I'm not gonna let her think that anything indescent is happenin. Evie sighed and rested back against Jack's chest. Their engagement was something they had decided to take as slowly as possible. So many other people besides themselves were affected by the new arrangement that they wanted to make it as smooth as possible.   
Mrs. Cummings stood and reached out to her daughter, who was relinquished from Jack's embrace. We'll be talking about this wedding long enough. You'll be sick of it. After a quick kiss from both mother and brother, Evie and Jack showed them to the door. Evie was happy to notice the other boys in the house politely quieting at her mother's entrance. Some of the boys even called good bye to Brody, asking him to come by as soon as he could. She could see the two separate pieces of her life within the room and as she and Jack, leaning comfortably against each other on the stoop, watched an important part of their family slowly disappear down the street Evie realized that they'd meld nicely over time.   
All she needed was a little time.   



End file.
